Pokemon Live action movie
by BruceBannersBadManners
Summary: This is a retelling of the pokemon series if it were to be live action. The characters are older and the themes are somewhat more adult, but at its heart it remains true to the spirit of the games and the show.


Pokemon

(Intro)

(Cue original pokemon theme song from show with the opening credits appearing over a battle between Gengar and Nidorino in a stadium. As song ends and the two leap at each other, jump to title screen POKEMON.

(Scene 1)

(Open in forest. All is calm just before pikachu darts across the screen followed swiftly by a group of men in full, all black, combat gear, carrying tranquilizers. They try to hit pikachu, but he evades them. Moving out of their range, he runs into a clearing and looks around for a place to hide. He then turns to find a master ball flying toward him and capturing him. The ball shakes violently but eventually stops as Professor Oak runs to it. He turns to the two men behind him.

Oak: It works! You see that? It really works! I knew it! I knew it could be done!

(The group of men chasing pikachu stop in the forest and watch.)

Silph employee: Congratulations Prof. Oak, your product has lived up to it's hype.

Oak: Do you have any idea what this could mean for human/pokemon relationships? No need for fighting to capture can set a precedent of trust between trainer and pokemon that otherwise must be earned over a life time!

(He reaches for the ball as it shakes and shocks him a little.)

Oak: Ah! Feisty little fellow. The ball may have a few kinks left to work out after all.

Silph employee: Well after seeing the product in action, Silph co. is willing to provide all the funding needed to perfect it. You have our business Professor.

Oak: You mean it? Oh thank you so much, you have no idea how much this will assist my research. Here, let me show you back to town, you never know what might be lurking in these dreaded forests!

(One of the men in the forest speaks to the others.)

Rocket henchman 1: Sir, they're leaving with the specimen, should we pursue?

Rocket henchman 2: Negative, we are not authorized to dispose of civilians. The specimen is captured now, it's not going anywhere. We'll report back to base to receive further instructions. Move out.

(Scene 2)

(a 16 year old Ash Ketchum is watching a Pokemon Stadium battle on tv while getting dressed in his room full of pokemon memorabilia. After putting on his favorite hat he makes his way downstairs to find his mother and the pokemon Mr. Mime setting out breakfast.)

Ash's mom: Oh hello sweetie, I was just about to go wake you up. Mimy made you breakfast.

Ash: Yeah thanks but no thanks mom, no way I'm eating whatever it is he managed to cook up.

Ash's mom: But it's just bacon and eggs, I don't see what's wrong.

Ash: What's wrong? Look at him mom, he's an animal that naturally looks like a clown. Not only does he creep the hell outta me, but I have no idea what sorta weird clown germs he got all over my food.

Ash's mom: Hey be nice, he can hear you, you know.

Ash: He's an animal mom, he doesn't speak English, he speaks mime or something I don't even know. Hey mime boy, you offended by this?

Mr. Mime: Mime?

Ash: That's what I thought. So insightful. I don't understand why we need help around here anyway, we're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves.

Ash's mom: Ash, you know how hard it's been to keep food on the table since your father died. And I know you don't like the idea of someone else coming into the house now that he's gone.

Ash: whoa, this isn't about that, did I say this was about that?

Ash's mom: Mimy just helps take some of the load off me. It's hard enough taking care of myself with my salary, let alone the both of us.

Ash: Actually mom, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something...

Ash's mom: What is it sweetie?

Ash: Well... I do know you've been struggling lately, and... I wanna take the test.

Ash's mom: You don't mean the trainers test? Ash you know how I feel about that! You're too young to own your own pokemon, I don't care what that Oak says. He put you up to it didn't he?

Ash: Mom I can't just stay trapped in this little town! I wanna go out there and do something! Maybe I can even bring some money back to this place so that we don't need this freakin guy to help us!

Mr. Mime: Mime!

Ash: Look mom, I know your worried, but I'm not dad. I'm not looking to catch the biggest baddest pokemon, I just wanna train one up and try to win some contests. I mean hell mom, you can't keep me here forever. Dad joined the Kanto league when he was 10! I'm 16 and I've never left Pallet Town! Am I getting through to you at all? Cause I'm running out of material here.

Ash's mom: ... You can take the test. But can you please suck it up and eat this breakfast so I can have another meal with my son before you go?

(Ash smiles at his mother who's eyes are beginning to water)

Ash: Sure mom. You know I love you.

Mr. Mime: Mime!

Ash: And another priceless family moment ruined by you, thanks mimy.

(Scene 3)

(Oak is sitting in his lab with Gary who is starring at three pokeballs sitting on the table.)

Gary:... Hmm. Which type did you say was best?

Oak: No type is best Gary, they all have their strengths and weaknesses against each other.

Gary: ... Which type has the most strengths and least weaknesses?

Oak: (sigh) None Gary. They are all evenly matched.

Gary: ... Which type will be the best when it's fully evolved?

Oak: For the love of God Gary, there's fire, water, and leaf! Fire beats leaf, leaf beats water, and water beats fire! When they grow up, it'll be exactly the same! Now which one do you want?

Gary: ... Who looks the coolest?

Oak: You know what, that's it! Here

(Oak takes from his shelf a pokeballs and hands it to Gary.)

Oak: This is Eevee. She can evolve into any type you want depending on how you nurture her. That way you can have time to think about it instead of stare at them all day.

Gary: Aww a girl pokemon? Don't you have any tough guy ones?

Oak: Gary, you failed the test 3 times. If you weren't my grandson you'd be taking it a fourth. Consider yourself lucky. Now please go home, I have a lot of work to do.

Gary: Whatever, smell ya later gramps.

(Oak heads to his back room where he has his master ball)

Oak: Alright little buddy, let's get you outta here and into a poke ball.

(He releases pikachu who shoots out with lightning exploding from him. Oak yells out in terror and hides under a table as pikachu bounces from wall to wall before stopping and looking over at Oak. When he sees the lab coat, his fur raises and electricity can be seen bouncing off him. He leaps at Oak who immediately activates a pokeball which sucks pikachu right in. Oak gets back up panting.)

Oak: Ha! I gotcha! What was that all about anyway?

(The ball begins to shake violently and electricity shoots out the edges as it's being forced open. Oak gives a slight yelp as the electricity shocks him and he forces it shut as best he can.)

(Ash is walking toward Oak's lab when he comes across Gary leaving.)

Gary: Well if it isn't little Ashy boy Ketchup.

Ash: Turning Ketchum to Ketchup really? Is that even an insult? So my last name sounds like condiment, I'm so offended. And I wouldn't brag about being bigger either. You're what, 18? And you still haven't passed the test?

Gary: For your information, Gramps just gave me my own pokemon, so I don't need to pass any stupid test.

Ash: Only took you three failures and a plea from your parents to convince your own grandfather to finally give you one. You must be so proud.

Gary: Whatever Ketchup, I got training to do. (leaves)

Ash: Don't hurt yourself! Proper training technique is on the test and we all know how that went!

(Ash enters Oaks lab. He walks around looking for Oak.)

Ash: Professor Oak?... Professor?

(Oak looks around quickly for something to hold the shaking pokéball down and he sees a metal clamp on the table. He clamps it down, but then the table shakes. He nervously leaves the room fast and finds Ash waiting for him.)

Oak: Ah! Hello there Ash! Is this important because I'm a little busy in there.

Ash: I wanna take the test Professor. I'm ready.

Oak: Well maybe another ti... (Oak pauses and suddenly gets an idea)

Oak: You know what? You are ready!

Ash: Thank you sir, so do I take it here? Or is there a special room or som-

Oak: Oh no need for that! Like you said, you're ready! You were number one in my class, consider that the test!

Ash: Um.. Okay great! So what happens now?

Oak: Why you get your own pokemon of course! Here I have just the one!

(He runs back into the room where the clamp is literally jumping on the table. He takes the ball out and quickly wraps the edge in duct tape. He goes back out to Ash.)

Oak: Here we are! All set! Now don't open that in here, best wait till your outside.. Or maybe in the woods or something further away.

Ash: Are you okay? You seem... Jittery.

Oak: I'm fine, just busy busy! Now why don't you run along your mother is probably worried sick about you!

(he rushes him out the door.)

Ash: I've only been gone a few-

Oak: Bye! (Shuts door. He exhales a sigh of relief and returns to his work. Ash stands outside confused. He looks at his new pokeball and smiles.)

Ash: Awesome! (He returns home to tell his mom the news.)

(Scene 4)

(In the board room at Rocket Industries, Giovanni is giving a presentation to a group of businessmen.)

Giovanni: Gentlemen, genetic engineering of pokemon is the way of the future. Now we here at rocket industries are the leaders in the physical and mental enhancement of all pokémon. We can make them stronger, faster, and more powerful than anything that could ever be found in the wild. But it doesn't just stop there. Not only can we make pokémon better fighters, but we can improve upon their servant abilities as well. Domino, could you bring in the pokémon?

(A woman brings in a kennel and sets it on the table. She opens it and a Meowth walks out.)

Giovanni: Gentlemen behold the future of the service industry.

Executive 1: What is this a joke? It's just a plain Meowth. I don't see any difference.

Meowth: And your just a plain human, what makes you so special?

(All the men jerk back in surprise.)

Executive 2: It can talk?

Giovanni: Not just that, it's intelligence is equivalent to that of the average man, allowing him not only to speak, but to comprehend and formulate his own thoughts. In just a year, we hope to have a fully pokémon operated customer service in our company. As you can imagine, the real world applications are endless. In time, we may even be able to replace police officers and soldiers with much physically superior creatures with abilities outranging the standard firearm. This combined with enhanced physical attributes could make them the ultimate weapons.

(The men all stand up and begin clapping and Giovanni takes a small bow.)

(Later he is in his office gazing out his very large window from the top floor of Rocket Tower. Next to him is his Persian and behind him stands one oh his scientists, James.)

James: You summoned me sir?

Giovanna: I understand that your lab lost one of our specimens in the Viridian Forrest?

James: Um yes sir. We called a team to retrieve it, but as far as I know, they weren't successful.

Giovanni: This wasn't one of the normal specimens, was it James?

James: ...No sir.

Giovanni: What exactly are we dealing with here?

James: Well, the specimen was part of a new experimental batch of performance enhancement serums. The serum was targeted specifically at super enhancing a pokemon's type based abilities. Up till now, we haven't found a way to enhance any elemental powers a pokemon may have, and this serum was the first one to successfully do this.

Giovanni: So we have more of the serum? We can replicate the results?

James: Yes and no. You see, this particular pokémon was the only specimen in the batch to survive the experiment. Some immediately rejected the serum, and a few were... Consumed by it.

Giovanni: Consumed?

James: Yes sir, it caused extreme rapid advancement in their elemental abilities. So much so that they began random bursts of energy spasms and um... Exploded into converted elemental energy.

Giovanni: Jesus. And this one that survived, the one who escaped, what exactly was it? Why didn't it die like the others?

James: It was just an ordinary pikachu. We like to use common pokemon in our experiments before testing on the more powerful ones. As for what kept it from dying... We're kind of at a loss, we were planning to dissect it to detect anything special that might account for it's harmony with the serum, but as we tried to sedate it, we didn't realize the extent of it's power. It killed 3 scientists and destroyed half the lab.

Giovanni: Hmm... James have you ever handled a pokemon in battle before?

James: Uhh, no sir. Not personally.

Giovanni: Well you may want to get some practice by the end of the day. I'm sending a special team to retrieve this pikachu, and since you seem to have the most experience with it, I want you to go with them.

James: Me? In a possible battle? Sir I must protest, my skills are limited-

Giovanni: This is not a request. You are to accompany the team and tell them what they need to know to bring the pokemon in. Now I've been informed that it's been taken to a laboratory in Pallet Town owned by a Professor Oak. One of our teams have already been preparing to infiltrate this lab to retrieve a new project Oak is constructing for Silph Co. Talk to my assistant Domino to get your pokemon and she'll also direct you where to meet your new team. Just ask for Jessie. Now get out of my office.

(Scene 5)

(Ash is preparing to leave town as his mom frantically packs things into his back pack he's already wearing.)

Ash's mom: Just make sure you follow the main routes and never go inside those God-awful caves. Always stop at a Pokecenter when you see one and be sure to let your pokemon out once and a while to eat and use the bathroom.

(Ash smiles and stops his mom from stuffing anything more into his bag.)

Ash: I know all this mom, I've been preparing for this for years remember?

Ash's mom: I know I know, I just want to make sure you're prepared. You did pack clean underwear right?

Ash: Mom, I packed everything I'll need and you've packed about 3 times that into my bag. I'm fairly certain I have more clean underwear than I do individual socks. You don't need to worry about me, I'm gonna call you as soon as I get to Viridian City to let you know I'm safe. I mean what could possibly happen to me on my way there? There's nothing but Pidgy and Rattata the whole way. At the very most I'll see a Spearow.

Ash's mom: Spearow can be very dangerous you know. Your father almost got pecked to pieces by a flock of them.

Ash: Well I'll be sure not to provoke any. And besides, I got my new pokemon to protect me!

Ash's mom: Right, that's another thing. Professor Oak told you nothing about this pokemon? Not even it's name?

Ash: Not really, he seemed kinda in rush. But he said I was so ready, I didn't even need to take the test! Isn't that proof enough?

Ash's mom: I don't know, it just sounds...odd that he would do that. He doesn't normally give free rides. He made his own grandson take the test 3 times. Bless the poor boy's heart he didn't pass a single one.

Ash: Well who can blame him? Gary is a complete tool.

Ash's mom: Ash! I will not have that talk in my house.

(Ash chuckles for a bit.)

Ash: haha Sorry mom, but you know he is.

(She cracks a small smile.)

Ash's mom: Maybe a little, but don't you dare mention I said that.

Ash: haha Don't worry, I'm a steel trap.

Ash's mom: Good... Well I suppose you better get going if you want to get to Viridian before it gets dark. It's long walk.

(Ash's mom begins to cry a little. And Ash puts his hand on her shoulder.)

Ash: Hey, it's gonna be alright. I love you.

Ash's mom: I love you too sweetie. Just be careful...

Mr. Mime: Mime!

Ash: (sigh) I guess I'll miss you too Mimy. You keep her safe.

Mr. Mime: Mime, mime!

(Ash leaves his house, waving goodbye to his mom and heads out on Route 1 into the woods. Once he's a relative distance away, he takes out his pokeball and unwraps the duct tape.)

Ash: Alright, let's see exactly what you are...

(He opens up the ball and pikachu shoots out with a lightning bolt, sending Ash back and falling to the ground. Pikachu turns quickly and looks at Ash then turns back and dashes into the woods.)

Ash: Hey! HEY! Get back here!

(Ash springs to his feet and chases after Pikachu. He throws his pokeball at him which hits him in the head, causing Pikachu to stop and turn around. Ash stops in front of him and catches his breath.)

Ash: (panting) Finally, I thought you were gonna run off on me for good. Maybe it's best if you just stay inside the ba-

(the hair on pikachu's back raises and electricity dances on him as he begins to say "piiikaaa-". Ash looks at him puzzled, then his eyes widen as he realizes what's going on. He leaps behind a tree as a lightning bolt flies by him. As he tries to get up, Pikachu quickly runs and jumps on top of him, glaring his eyes at him.

Ash: Okay... You can stay out of the ball if you like.

(Scene 6)

(James nervously walks through the armory as Team Rocket suites up to infiltrate Oak's lab. He clutches the pokeball that was given to him along with a small piece of paper with instructions. He approaches a woman with very long red hair and gently taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and snaps at him.)

Jessie: What is it you pencil pushing slime?

James: (terrified) I'm terribly sorry, I was just wondering if you could direct me to... (reads paper) Jessie?

Jessie: You're looking at her.

James: Oh my, well hello. My names-

Jessie: I know who you are. The boss briefed us about your arrival. Your the "scientist" who wants to play soldier.

James: Well, I don't really want to-

Jessie: And why were you so surprised to find I was Jessie? You don't think a woman is capable of leading this team?

James: Oh I didn't mean-

Jessie: Let me tell you something, smart ass. I don't like you, or any of your kind for that matter. And I certainly don't want you tagging along on this mission, but what the boss says, goes. So I'll just tell you one thing, if you do anything to make my job more difficult, I'll put a bullet in your head and feed you to my Arbok. Is that understood?

James: (very nervous)... Absolutely (he gives a fake grin.)

Jessie: Good. Now maybe you can enlighten me as to just what it is we're looking for.

James: Well it's a pikachu-

Jessie: I'm aware of that smart mouth! I read the briefing! But there are lots of pikachu out there, how will we know we got the right one?

James: Well from what I understand, it's been captured, so identifying it shouldn't be too much trouble. I mean how many pikachu can one guy keep?

(He says this jokingly, but it clearly doesn't land.)

James: Um, anyway if we come across more than one, we can always just grab them too.

Jessie: I still don't understand why I need to babysit you for a bag and tag mission. Sounds like the most help you'll provide is looking at the rat and saying "yep, that's the one!" Why don't you make yourself useful and get some training done. I doubt this'll turn violent, but if it does, I need everyone of my men at the top of their game. Now get out of here, I got my own training to do.

(Scene 7)

(Pikachu is dashing from tree to tree in the Forrest on constant lookout, with Ash reluctantly following close behind.)

Ash: You know normally the trainer leads the way. Then again, normally pokemon stay in their ball and I think we've established that that isn't going to happen... Could you at least give me some indication as to where we're going?

Pikachu: (angrily) Piika!

Ash: Yeah, you've said that. Trouble is, I don't speak your pika pika language. I'm just concerned because I'd like to stay relatively close to the road and, well let's face it, we are no where near the road... I suppose I should be grateful you aren't trying to roast me again. That was great by the way! I've always wanted to be an inch from death!

(Pikachu suddenly stops and stares at something.)

Ash: Huh? What is it?

(He walks over to Pikachu who is staring at a clearing with a small pond and near the edge of the pond is a teenage girl fishing.)

Ash: What are you look- oh. Well what do we have here? (jokingly) Well you may be stubborn but at least you have taste in women right? Haha.

(He looks down at Pikachu and realizes his hair is standing up again.)

Ash: Uh oh...

(Ash runs towards the girl.)

Ash: Excuse me! Miss! You need to get out of here! You need to run!

Misty: What? Who are you? Run from what?

Ash: If I had time to explain, you wouldn't need to run! Now run!

Misty: Well I'm not going to run if I don't know-

(Ash looks back at Pikachu who now has the electricity dancing on his back.)

Ash: Too late! Take cover!

(He tackles Misty into the pond who immediately sticks her head out of the water yelling.)

Misty: What the hell are you doing?

Ash: I had to! It was gonna-

(He looks next to him on the shore to see Pikachu sitting there appearing very amused.)

Ash: You evil conniving little rodent! You tricked me!

Misty: It tricked you? It's just a little Pikachu. You on the other hand are an enormous imbecile. (She walks onto shore.)

Ash: But I swear I thought he was gonna electrocute you! He almost got me not to long ago.

Misty: Well I don't blame him for that! Ugh! Now everything is soaked!

Ash: Well I get that your mad, but at least I was trying to save your life. A shred of gratitude might be appreciated.

Misty: Gratitude? You tried to stop me from being electrocuted, by throwing me into water which conducts electricity!

Ash:... Oh right.

(Misty takes off her backpack to examine her things)

Misty: Ugh! Look at this stuff! It's soaked! You better not have got... Well that's just great. My pokedex is wet.

Ash: Pokedex?

Misty: My trainer catalogue and ID. You know, the thing REAL trainers have.

Ash: Oh... Does it still work-

Misty: No it doesn't still work! Look at it! (Shows him pokedex dripping with water)

Ash: Uhh my bad.

Misty: Your bad? That's the best you got? Do you have any idea how much these cost to fix?

Ash: I'm willing to bet it's a lot-

Misty: Yes it's a lot! And not to mention, I have to go all the way back to Viridian to find someone to do it!

Ash: Viridian? You know how to get to Viridian from here?

Misty: Duh, what do you think I've been sleeping out here in the forest?

Ash: No it's just, I'm a little lost and trying to get there myself.

Misty: Well don't even think about trying to come along with me. If you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly on the best terms.

Ash: Well it's not like it really matters. I can't get this freaking Pikachu back in it's ball so I have to follow him. I don't really get to choose what direction I'm headed in.

Misty: Well good. I hope it walks you off a cliff! Now if you'll excuse me.

(She picks up her fishing pole and begins walking toward Viridian when she realizes Pikachu is following her.)

Misty: Huh?

Pikachu: (happy) Pikaachu.

(She looks behind her at Ash who is standing a few feet behind Pikachu.)

Ash: I guess he likes you, haha.

(Misty glares at him and angrily continues walking, with Pikachu and Ash following closely.)

(Scene 8)

(Its dark outside now and Jessie's squad is scaling Oaks lab. They assemble on the roof and cut the glass to the top window. James waits patiently on the rooftop, fumbling his hands nervously as Jessie and the others repel down into the lab. Once there, they begin searching through his papers and books, tearing the lab apart. After thoroughly searching every corner Jessie reports in.)

Jessie: This is Jessie to base, neither the specimen or the prototype are in the lab. Is it possible Oak could be hiding them somewhere else?

Domino: Hmm possibly. But more likely he took them with him. Our men spotted the professor on the road to Viridian City just a few hours ago. He may be presenting the prototype to Silph Co. executives there. You have to get your hands on it before that happens, is that understood?

Jessie: Loud and clear.

Domino: Take anything useful and rendezvous back at the chopper.

Jessie: Rodger that chief. (she says with a smile while eyeing the three pokeballs on Oak's table containing his starter pokemon. She puts them in a pouch on her belt and the team repels back up to the roof. James is waiting there still caressing his hands in a nervous manner.)

James: Did you find it?

Jessie: It's not here. Oak was spotted on the road to Viridian, so that's where we're going.

James: Well I don't think he's just going to give it to us, how are we supposed to get it?

(Jessie flashes him her gun and smiles.)

James: You're not actually suggesting we kill Professor Oak! Do you have any idea how well known he is in the science community?

Jessie: Relax, these babies shoot tranqs too. We'll just incapacitate him and when he wakes up, he'll never know what hit him, and we'll have the specimen.

James: Alright, as long as no one gets hurt...

Jessie: Leave it to the boss to partner me up with the biggest pussy in Rocket, they may as well have stuck me with that talking meowth.

(Jessie repels off the building and James still nervous and slightly insulted, follows her.)

(Scene 9)

(Misty walks into the pokecenter in viridian city with Pikachu and Ash following. She appears very irritated.)

Ash: I thought you were going to get your poke-thingy repaired?

Misty: (angry) I thought you were only following me to the city. You don't have to go with me on every errand!

Ash: Hey the mouse makes the rules here, not me. So what are we doing here?

Misty: (angry) "I" need to make a phone call to have my sisters transfer some money into my PC, I would have just called them on my pokedex, but you know. (scowls)

(As they approach the phone bank, Ash spots professor Oak on one of the phones.)

Oak: You say he left hours ago? Well I may have missed him, I only just-

Ash: Professor?

Oak: Ash! Never mind Delia, I found him. Yes I'll tell him you said hello, alright bye bye then. Ash, good to see you!

Ash: Hi professor Oak, you were looking for me?

Oak: Yes, I'm sorry that I was in quite a rush when I saw you this morning, I had my hands full with-

(Oak notices the pikachu staring angrily at him.)

Oak: (nervous) Ah. I see you opened the ball.

Ash: Yeah it was getting him back in that proved to be more difficult.

Oak: Well I suppose there's nothing wrong with letting him stretch his legs for a little while. He did seem to be a bit jumpy when I found him.

Ash: No kidding.

Oak: Anyway, the reason I came down here was to give you this. (reaches into bag and pulls out a few things, setting them on the counter and then finally a new pokedex) I sent you out so quickly that I forgot to give it to you. Every trainer needs their pokedex. It's already preprogrammed with all your info.

Ash: Wow thanks professor!

Misty: Um hi, Professor Oak was it? You wouldn't happen to have another one of those I'm that bag would you?

Oak: I'm sorry young lady, I only brought the one for Ash. But if your ever in Pallet Town, you can pick one up from my lab, the new ones catalogue every pokemon in Kanto and even some from Johto. We also made them water proof.

Misty: My, that sounds like a useful feature. (scowls again at Ash)

Oak: Well I'd better get going, I've still got a few kinks to work out of my next project before I travel to Saffron City. You should let your pokemon rest here tonight, it's been a long day. (He starts putting his things back in his bag and walks toward the exit.)

Ash: Alright, bye Professor!

Oak: Take care Ash!

(Once Oak is out of view, Misty's face turns from fake politeness to anger.)

Misty: A brand new pokedex free? You know that belongs to me don't you?

Ash: Are you nuts? I heard these were expensive.

Misty: You slimy little worm! You owe me!

Ash: Didn't you hear him? It's already programmed for me. Just go to Pallet and buy your own. Wait, isn't that why you came here to begin with?

Misty: I came here to use the phone you twerp!

(She angrily makes her way to the phone. Ash looks puzzled.)

Ash: Who says that? Is twerp even in common usage anymore?

(Misty ignores him so he looks down at Pikachu who shrugs. Ash taps his fingers impatiently on the counter, seemingly waiting for Misty to finish her call. He then notices something that Oak had left there accidentally. It was a purple ball.)

Misty: (On the phone) Cerulean? Can't you just transfer it to my PC?...Ugh! Fine, I'll be there. Bye. (Hangs up)

Misty: (Turns around) Now about that pokedex-

(Ash is gone with the pokecenter door just closing. Pikachu still stands staring up at Misty.)

Misty: Hey kid! You left your pet! Hey!

(She goes chasing after him and sees him running outside towards the woods.)

Misty: (running) Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?

Ash: (running) Professor Oak forgot his thingy!

Misty: (running) What?

Ash: (running) His weird pokeball thing!

(They run into the forest until Ash stops abruptly. Misty and Pikachu catch up to him)

(Scene 10)

Misty: What is it?

(She turns to see in a small distance, a landed helicopter and a group of what appear to be soldiers all dressed in black. Professor Oak is on his knees with a gun pointed at the back of his neck while one of the soldiers is emptying out his bag.)

Jessie: Alright, where is it? Where is the prototype?

Oak: I already told you! It should be in my bag!

Jessie: Well, it isn't, which is bad news for you.

(She grabs his collar and brings him to his feet, putting her gun up to his mouth.)

Jessie: Now I'm gonna ask you one more time. where are the prototype and the specimen?

Oak: Specimen?

(From the trees, Jessie hears a voice yell "psybeam!" She turns and is sent flying back by a beam of psychic energy. The rest of the team turn their guns to see where is came from and they here the same voice yell "confusion!" They quickly fall to their knees and put their hands on their heads.)

Jessie: (From the ground) What the hell is going on?

(From behind the trees, Misty has out her Psyduck.)

Ash: Hit em with it again.

Misty: Can't. That one kind of confuses him too.

(Psyduck stumbles with his hands on his head.)

Ash: Alright I guess that's us then, Pikachu let's go!

Pikachu: Pika!

(They run out into the open and Pikachu leaps ahead, the static bouncing on his fur.)

Ash: Thunderbolt attack!

(Pikachu fires off an electric blast, sending one of the rocket henchmen flying into the forest. Jessie, still recovering from her headache, manages to grab her pokeball and release Arbok.)

Jessie: Arbok, go! Take care of the rodent!

(James looks up after his headache wears off and sees Pikachu evading Arbok's attacks.)

James: That's it! That's the one!

(Arbok circles pikachu and lunges with it's fangs wide open, but Pikachu leaps up, hopping off it's head and turning back to face it.)

Jessie: What are you talking about?

James: (eagerly pointing) That's the specimen!

(Arbok attacks once more, but this time Pikachu jumps on top of it and charges a powerful attack.)

Pikachu: Piiiiiiiikaaaaaaa-

(Storm clouds are heard above and a massive lightning strike comes down on pikachu and below him, Arbok.)

Pikachu: (in the lightning) Chuuuuuuuuu!

Jessie: Whoa.

Misty: Whoa!

Ash: Holy sh-

Jessie: Arbok return! (recalls it to its ball) Everyone! Send out your pokemon! Take the Pikachu down!

(The remaining members of the team throw out their pokemon consisting of Zubat, Ratatta, and Grimer. James clumsily tosses his pokeball to reveal a Koffing.)

James: Well this isn't going to do at all.

(They all move in to attack and Pikachu easily evades them, bouncing from one to another. Once they all manage to circle him, Pikachu darts a glance at Ash.)

Ash: I got it! Pikachu! Use thunderwave!

(All the whole group swoops in at once, Pikachu releases a wave of electric energy that expands all around him causing all the pokemon to fall to the floor, temporarily paralyzed.)

Jessie: I've had enough of this!

(She cocks her tranq gun and aims in at Pikachu.)

James: No wait-!

(She fires and hits Pikachu in the thy. She smiles.)

Jessie: Now that wasn't so-

(She is interrupted buy the sound of built up electric energy radiating out of Pikachu. All his fur sticks straight out and the tranq dart shoots out of his leg. He all of a sudden becomes very bright, like a white light. Professor Oak takes this opportunity to crawl away from the rocket henchmen who are starting intently at the light. James grabs Jessie's arm and leaps into a bush just before the light retracts and Pikachu looks normal for one second, but with glowing white eyes. The very next second, Pikachu releases all that built up energy in one huge electrical blast that send the remaining rocket henchmen flying out of view, presumably killing them, as well as blowing up their helicopter. After the blast is over, Pikachu stumbles and falls over and Ash rushes to pick him up.)

Ash: Pikachu!

Misty: Is he alright?

Ash: I don't know, we definitely need to get him to a pokecenter. How's the professor?

(Oak crawls out from behind a bush, brushing off some dirt.)

Oak: I'm quite fine Ash, and I really can't thank you enough.

Misty: Can you walk professor?

Oak: Yes, yes I'll be alright. I suppose I should be thanking you too young lady, I assume that was your pokemon who disarmed that woman. I don't believe I caught your name

Misty: It was no trouble sir, and my name is Misty.

Oak: Well Ash, Misty, let's go ahead and get that Pikachu to the pokecenter. The faster we get away from here, the better.

(The three race off back to Viridian City. Over in the bushes, Jessie and James crawl out, still recovering from the blast.)

Jessie: (panting) What... The hell... Was that?

James: (panting) That, was the reason why we need that specimen back.

Jessie: I want some answers now! Why didn't you tell me it had that kind of power? It killed damn near half my team, probably more!

James: When I said it's powers were enhanced, I didn't think I needed to draw out a chart on how enhanced I meant!

Jessie: Regardless, you clearly knew more than you let on. Why did you yank me away after I shot it?

James: Sedatives don't work on it, at least not in the desired way. This specific specimen seems to initiate a... Natural defense mechanism when it's body feels threatened. When it's in danger and fatigue takes over, it has one last stand to fend off any attackers. A jolt a adrenaline races through it's system and it releases every ounce of elemental energy it has left. At least that's the theory I've developed since it busted out of the lab after we tried to sedate it for testing.

Jessie: This still seems like something you should have let me know in the briefing. Especially considering that there's no way to subdue it based on what you described.

James: From what I understood, it had been captured, I had no way of knowing it'd be out of it's ball, why would it be? And I didn't say it was impossible to subdue, just very difficult. Especially with these common pokemon that Rocket distributes to it's grunts. Even in their best forms, they're no match for this specimen. We'd need something with much greater potential if we wanna bring it down.

(Jessie glances at the three pokeballs she stole from Oak's lab.)

Jessie: Perhaps that can be arranged.

(Scene 11)

(Professor Oak, Ash, and Misty are all back in the Pokecenter waiting on Pikachu to be treated. Officer Jenny is taking Oak's statement.)

Jenny: So you say 9 men-

Oak: Maybe less. In fact, I'm certain it wasn't more than 8.

Jenny: Okay so several men dressed in black, carrying machine guns and flying in a helicopter... mugged you in the forest?

Oak: Actually at least one of them was a woman, I'm unsure about the others.

Jenny: Okay Professor, you have to bear with me on this one cause I've heard some stories in my day, but this takes the cake.

Oak: You think I'm making this up?

Jenny: I'm not saying that, I'm just wondering why a squad of what sounds like military special forces would ever need to mug an old man in the forest?

Oak: (Irritated by the old man remark.) Well they didn't actually take anything, they wanted something I've been working on and they kept saying something about a specimen.

Jenny: Specimen? What like an animal?

Oak: I'm not sure. I do remember one of them yelling about it when they saw-

(Nurse Joy enters the waiting room with Pikachu who is asleep on the cart she is pushing.)

Ash: Pikachu!

(He rushes over to take Pikachu.)

Ash: Is he alright?

Joy: Yes he's going to be fine. Just needs a little rest. The poor thing collapsed out of exhaustion. I hope this isn't a result of you training him too hard.

Ash: Oh no ma'am. I wouldn't dream of doing that.

Joy: Well I should hope not. Come back anytime you need.

Ash: Thank you.

Oak: That's it!

Ash: What's what?

Oak: The Pikachu! That's what they were after!

Jenny: Just a Pikachu? That hardly seems worth the effort of sending in a team like the one you described.

Oak: Ash you witnessed it yourself. This is most certainly no ordinary Pikachu. They must have seen me catch it in the forest, that's why they wanted that ball so badly.

Ash: I guess, but it's kind of hard to believe this little guy is able to stir up so much trouble. I mean he's clearly very powerful for a Pikachu, but like she said, that hardly seems worth all the effort.

Jenny: Well I'll look into it, but I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't come up with anything. You stay on your toes in case they came back and call us if you find out anything more about them.

Oak: Yes yes, thank you officer.

Officer: And you kids take care. If these goons didn't get what they came for they might come back again.

Ash: Will do officer.

Oak: I must thank you again Ash, what were you doing in the forest anyway?

Ash: I rushed out there to bring you this. (Pulls out Master Ball) You left it here on the counter and I figured you probably needed it.

Oak: Oh thank heavens! That's where it was! This is what that woman kept asking about, it's a good thing I didn't have it on me.

Ash: Why? What is it?

Oak: It's a new kind of Poke ball I've been developing for my research. It's capable of capturing any pokemon, no matter how powerful without having to weaken it first.

Ash: Anything at all? Is that how you got Pikachu?

Oak: Yes! Clearly a normal ball couldn't hold him, but if he really is as special as he seems, then the master ball was the only thing that could have captured him.

Ash: No wonder they wanted the ball, it's the only way they'll get a hold of him.

Oak: I'm afraid you're right, and if they're that desperate, they're sure to try to steal it again. No doubt they've already raided my lab and they'll probably keep trying until they get what they're looking for.

Ash: Isn't there some place you can hide it?

Oak: I suppose I could get it to Silph co. But it'd take them days to get back to Pallet Town and I'm much too old to travel all the way to Saffron city.. Unless... I have a friend in Cerulean City, if I could get the ball there, he may be able to protect it long enough for Silph to arrive.

Ash: Cerulean's not exactly close either. How are you going to get it there? Those guys in black will probably be tracking your every move.

Oak: Mine yes... but not yours.

Ash: Um, I don't like where this is heading.

Oak: Ash, your taking the trainer challenge anyway right? Cerulean is on the path, I would just need you to bring the ball with you on a journey your already making. I can't protect it myself, but if you run into any trouble, you have your special pikachu. And of course your friend Misty here will help you.

Misty: Whoa! Hold on a second. We are not friends. He still owes me for the pokedex he destroyed.

Oak: Young lady, if you accompany Ash on this quest I will give you a brand new Pokedex, fully upgraded, free of charge.

(Misty contemplates this.)

Oak: Now Ash, I can't force you, but I have to ask, will you help me? If this ball got into the wrong hands, there's no telling what would happen. No pokemon could stand up to the man who wielded this. They would certainly capture your pikachu and if they were able to duplicate it, they could obtain creatures much more powerful.

Ash: Well.. Professor, it doesn't really look like I have a choice. I suppose I'm in.

(Oak smiles.)

Ash: That is of course if I have a little help.

(He gestures to Misty who is still contemplating.)

Misty: Hmm... I'm heading to Cerulean City anyway so I guess I might as well make sure you don't get lost on the way there. You couldn't even find Viridian on your own. What hope would you have without me?

Oak: Excellent! I'll tell Bill to be expecting you. He shouldn't be hard to find, just ask around town when you get there.

Misty: You don't mean THE Bill do you?

Oak: One in the same. I better be going now, don't want those thieves catching on to our plan. Get some sleep here tonight and don't forget to call your mother Ash. Good luck to you two.

(Oak leaves and Ash looks at Misty, smiling. She rolls her eyes and walks off.)

(Scene 12)

(Wide shot of Rocket tower the next morning.)

Giovanni: You're telling me that you were beaten by an old man and two children?

(Cut to Jessie on transceiver. She is clearly very afraid of Giovanni and James is pacing behind her.)

Jessie: Sir we had the situation under control. But our intel was lacking (Glances as James).

Giovanni: If there's one thing you know about me, it's that I don't accept excuses! Now, I'm going to give you one more chance. I sent in another team to check by Oak's lab this morning and it's completely clean, which means he must have given the prototype to someone else. It's your job to find out who. And if you screw this up again, you'll both wake up at the bottom of the Lake of Rage!

(Giovanni cuts off the transmission.)

(Jessie turns to James, angrily.)

Jessie: Well that's just perfect! No reinforcements, and a death sentence with you!

James: You think I wanted this? I'm not even supposed to be here!

Jessie: It doesn't matter now! Our only chance out of this mess is to find those brats and take back what's ours. Now if they split up, and Oak went to Pallet, that means they must be heading towards Pewter City. You said you have a plan to get that Pikachu?

James: Yes, but we'll need to get to my lab first. How do you know they're headed to Pewter?

Jessie: (Smiles) You do your job science man, leave the strategy to me.

(Scene 13)

(Misty leads the way as Ash and Pikachu follow. They walk throughout the Viridian Forrest.)

Ash: Pewter? I thought we were going to Cerulean.

Misty: You really never left that little bum town of yours did you?

Ash: Watch it.

Misty: There's no direct path to Cerulean from Viridian. Unless of course you feel like trekking through miles of tall mountains and dark caves.

Ash: Uh..

Misty: Trust me, this is the fastest way to get there. Plus they have a gym in Pewter so if you really are taking the trainer challenge, it'd be best to start there.

Ash: Oh.. Well thanks. For everything.

Misty: Everything?

Ash: Well you know, helping me out with this mission.

Misty: Like I said, I was heading to Cerulean anyway.

Ash: Yeah why is that anyway?

Misty: If you must know.. I'm a gym leader there.

Ash: You? A gym leader? Hahaha I find that a little hard to believe.

Misty: (offended) And just why is that?

Ash: You're like my age! And if you're really a gym leader, then what are you doing out here?

Misty: For your information, the title was handed down to me by my mother, and the reason I'm not there is because I was looking for new pokemon to catch for my gym! You know, where you found me fishing and decided to ruin my life. In the meantime, I have my sisters watching it.

Ash: So your what? A water trainer?

Misty: That's my specialty. And anyone who beats me gets the cascade badge (pulls the shining badge out of her bag)

Ash: (Suddenly serious) Anyone who beats you? Alright then, I challenge you right now!

(Misty stops walking and turns around.)

Misty: Are you kidding me?

Ash: Do I look like I'm kidding you?

Misty: With that huge grin on your face it's hard to tell.

Ash: I'm just smiling because I'm about knock your snotty attitude down a notch.

(Misty looks angry. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a pokeball.)

Misty: Alright then. Let's go!

(She throws the ball down and a Staryu emerges. Ash turns his hat around and points his finger at the Staryu.)

Ash: Pikachu, thunderbolt attack!

(Pikachu looks up lazily at ash and then lays down.)

Ash: Uh... Pikachu! Hit it now!

(Pikachu adjusts himself and lays back down.)

Misty: What's the matter Ash? Having some trouble with obedience?

Ash: (frustrated) He just won't fight you because he likes you. Why he likes you is beyond me. I just need a new pokemon is all!

(Ash scans the Forrest. In a tree he sees a pigeotto sitting on a branch.)

Ash: Aha! Pikachu! Right there! Zap him!

(Pikachu casually gets up, glances at Ash, then shrugs. He then fires off a bolt of electricity right at the pigeotto, causing it to fall out of the tree, paralyzed in one position. Ash throws a pokeball at it and it doesn't even shake.)

Ash: Yes! Alright Misty, now let's do this!

Misty: I don't know how you think those pokeballs work, but they don't just instantly return any caught pokemon back to perfect health. If you were to fight me with that, it would be the quickest ass-kicking in battling history.

Ash: Uh..

Misty: Save your strength, (recalls Staryu to its ball) your going to need it for Pewter.

(She walks off. Ash looks disappointedly at his pokeball then down at pikachu before following her.)

(Scene 14)

(Pewter city gym leader Brock wakes up after a loud alarm goes off. Next to him lays a woman with red hair. He clumsily gets out of bed and gets dressed. As he makes himself some coffee, the woman can be seen hurriedly adjusting her nurse outfit.

Joy 2: Don't you have to be getting to work too?

Brock: Sweetheart, I breed Pokémon for a living. A day at work for me is putting two pokemon in a room and waiting. I don't exactly need to be punctual. Speaking of which, what time's your lunch break? I have a special breeding technique I'd like to experiment with. (Flashes a smile)

Joy 2: Oh no, not again. It's enough I let this happen twice, but you want us to happen, you gotta break it off with that police lady.

Brock: Break it off? I'm not dating her. I'm dating the receptionist at the museum. She's just a side thing.

Joy 2: (hurt) Is that what I am? Just a side thing?

Brock: No baby, your special. In fact, if I could have just one of you girls, I'd pick you every time.

Joy 2: (Happy again) Well, even so, you do need to be getting to work.

Brock: I just said I don't work.

Joy 2: Didn't your dad put you in charge of the gym while he's away?

Brock: Oh yeah... That.

(Brock stumbles his way to the Pewter city gym with his coffee in hand. Gary is waiting outside as Brock begins to unlock the door.)

Gary: (angry) Well it's about time! I've been waiting out here for 45 minutes!

Brock: Uh huh.

Gary: (angry) Do you have any idea who I am? I am Gary Oak! Grandson to the most famous professor in Kanto!

Brock: Cool.

(He enters the gym and Gary follows.)

Gary: (angry) Are you even listening to me?

Brock: Nope.

(Cut to inside the gym, several minutes later. Brock's Onyx swipes its tail at Gary's Eevee, sending it flying into the wall. Gary is in shock. Brock doesn't seem to care. He recalls his Onyx to its ball.)

Brock: What was it? Harry? Gary! That's right. Professor Oak's a smart guy. Good teacher. Taught me a lot about breeding, and one thing I remember from his lessons, talent isn't always hereditary. Maybe next time you'll do a little research yourself. You might find out that sending little normal type against a giant rock monster isn't the brightest idea.

Gary: Whatever! I'll be back here tomorrow. (leaves)

Brock: Please, for your sake, come prepared.

(Scene 15)

(Jessie watches as James rigs Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur to harnesses with needles in their arms. They are in a half destroyed building in the Forrest. The place is deserted. The three pokemon are in separate cells being viewed through a pane of glass as James moves to the computer.)

Jessie: What exactly are you doing to them?

James: Have you ever heard of the Rare Candy Project?

Jessie: Sounds like the Willy Wonka golden ticket giveaway.

James: Cute. Rare Candy is the pet name we gave to a particular mineral we discovered. Rare in that it's extremely difficult to find, and candy in that... Well, it sounds better on paper than Pokemon crack.

Jessie: I'm intrigued, what exactly does it do?

James: In it's raw form, not much; a quick boost of strength or energy. However, we have managed to isolate the chemical compound that allows hyper-accelerated growth. This rare candy extract is not only more potent, but can be duplicated synthetically. This means, we have quite a lot of it at our disposal.

Jessie: If this stuff is really that powerful, why isn't Rocket selling it? We could make a fortune on this stuff.

James: I'm sure even you have heard of PLASMA

Jessie: The Pokémon rights organization?

James: Yes, they didn't quite approve of the artificial enhancement of pokemon to fight each other. They don't even like traditional battles. They petitioned the Food and Drugs Administration endlessly so that this stuff wouldn't make the shelves.

(Jessie looks back into the cells as the rare candy extract is pumped into the three pokemon.)

Jessie: So once this is done, they'll be fully evolved. What then? We can't just send them out to bring back the pikachu. They aren't trained to obey us.

James: This isn't the only trick up my sleeve. You'd be surprised to find how effective a Hypno's spell can be on the psyche, especially a very powerful one. They'll complete their objective.

Jessie: So we have them track down this pikachu, weaken it, bring it back here, and kill anyone who tries to stop them.

(James stops for a moment. He slowly looks over at Jessie.)

James: Look I don't know what the boss has you and your team doing for him normally, but I will not be a part of any murder.

Jessie: You didn't seem to have a problem when I had the old man at gun point.

James: You said it was a tranq gun.

Jessie: I said it shot tranqs, but I don't make empty threats. I had a live round in the chamber.

James: If that's the way you want to go about this then you can count me and my projects out. I won't have my work be exploited to commit murder.

Jessie: You weren't exploited James. You may have been ordered to join my team, but you dreamt up this little scheme all by yourself. Whether you like it or not, your part of this now. Welcome to Team Rocket.

(James glances down, his mind trying to come to terms with his situation.)

(Scene 16)

(Ash and Misty stand at the counter of the Pewter City pokemon center. Joy 2 hands a pokeball to Ash.)

Joy 2: Your Pidgeotto is fighting fit. We hope to see you again.

(Ash and Misty start to walk out of the pokemon center, but ash looks slightly troubled.)

Ash: They hope to see me again? Are they wishing my pokemon become seriously injured?

Misty: We should probably hurry up and get to the gym if we want to get to Cerulean City by tomorrow.

Ash: You know that nurse looked really familiar...

Misty: Ash! You have to focus. I know Flint and he's one hell of a gym leader. You're going to have to buckle down if you're going to beat him. Especially with just your Pidgeotto.

Ash: What about Pikachu? He's my ace in the hole.

Misty: You do realize that the Pewter City gym gives out the boulder badge right? Boulder. As in rock pokemon.

Ash: Oh. Maybe... Well this isn't fair! Lightning isn't going to do anything!

Misty: Could sure use some water types about now huh? I'd help out, but I don't think that would be fair for a gym match.

(Misty smiles as if she had said something extremely witty. Ash groans. They walk down the road toward the gym and ash spots Gary.)

Ash: Oh God.

Misty: What is it?

Ash: Nothing, just don't look over there.

Misty: Where? (looks)

Ash: No I said don't-

Gary: Ashy boy!

Ash: Ugh.

Gary: I must admit, I'm surprised you made it here in one piece. Let me guess, you still got one pokemon right?

Ash: No!.. I have two.

Gary: He has two! Ha! Just today I caught three, and tomorrow I'm gonna be ready to get the boulder badge. So what do you say Ketchup? You up for a quick battle? Quick of course cause you're gonna be obliterated.

Ash: I don't have time to deal with you. In fact I'm on my way to get my boulder badge right now.

Gary: Oh I see, chickening out. Psht, whatever. (glances at misty) Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?.

(The contempt ash has is evident in his face, he lazily lifts his hand and says in a monotone voice-)

Ash: Gary, this is Misty. Misty, this is-

Gary: The names Oak. Gary Oak. Grandson of the world renowned Professor Oak. It's certainly a pleasure. (He raises one eyebrow as he reaches out his hand.)

(Misty hesitates before shaking his hand in return and speaks uninterestedly.)

Misty: Yeah, you too.

Gary: So whatcha doing hanging around this loser anyway? A pretty thing like you deserves something a bit more.. Experienced. (smiles creepily)

Ash: Now wait just a-

Misty: For your information, Ash has been trusted with a very important mission. A mission that that requires great skill. so maybe you should ask yourself why you weren't chosen by your own grandfather and the so-called less experienced trainer was.

(Ash looks at Misty even more confused than Gary does.)

Gary: Well... Whatever. I don't have time to deal with you anyway. I've got training to do.

(Gary storms off and Ash is still very confused. They begin to continue toward the gym.)

Ash: So um... What was that about?

Misty: What?

Ash: You kind of defended me back there, I figured you'd have taken any chance to dog on me.

Misty: Well don't flatter yourself, I wasn't so much defending you as I was attacking him. Hard to believe a professor could be anywhere in his family tree. More experienced my ass.

Ash: Well regardless, thanks.

Misty: Don't count on it next time.

(The two arrive at the gym. Ash looks down at Pikachu who stares back up at him. They enter.)

(Scene 17)

(Ash walks around the big open gym, staring at its immense size.)

Ash: Whoa.

Misty: Where's Flint?

Ash: This place us amazing...

(Ash continues looking around in awe as Misty walks over a man sleeping in the corner, his back leaning against the wall. It is Brock.)

Misty: Excuse me.

(Brock shifts slightly but remains asleep. Mist kicks him in the leg.)

Misty: Hey buddy!

Brock: Gah! What the hell do you want?

Misty: Where is Flint?

Brock: He's out of town. Try back in two days.

Misty: Two days? We don't have two days, we need to leave in the morning!

(Brock finally starts to get up and gets a look at Misty. His tone changes.)

Brock: Well, we certainly can't keep you waiting, perhaps I can be of assistance.

Misty: And just who are you?

Brock: Name's Brock, I work at the Pokemon shelter down the road. And what, may I ask, is your name beautiful?

Misty: You're the second creepy guy to come on to me today, you know that?

Brock: Ouch. You've got quite the little temper on you.

Misty: Keep talking and you'll find out.

Brock: Alright alright, I know when to cut my losses. Besides, I probably shouldn't try anything with your boyfriend wondering aimlessly behind you.

(Misty looks back at Ash who is still looking at the ceiling.)

Misty: Okay, he is NOT my boyfriend. We were just here so that he could challenge Flint for the boulder badge.

Brock: Boulder Badge? Well why didn't you say so? I'm Flints son, and the designated Gym leader until he gets back.

Misty: You? Ha, Ash may have a chance after all.

Brock: Maybe you'll want to give it a go too, I could show you a few things.

Misty: I'll pass thanks.

Brock: Well in that case, does your boyfriend plan on challenging me or sight seeing?

Misty: He's not- Ash! Get over here!

Ash: Huh?

Misty: This is Brock. He's the gym leader while his father is out of town.

Ash: Oh. Nice to meet you.

Brock: Yeah likewise. Now are we gonna get this show on the road? I got a date in an hour.

Ash: Oh, uh, Right! Let's go!

Brock:... Would you mind stepping out of the middle of the fighting circle Ash?

Ash: Huh?

(Ash looks down embarrassed. Misty covers her face with her hand.)

Ash: Sorry! Just getting the feel of things.

Brock: Uh huh. Are you sure you're ready?

Ash: Yeah. Let's do this.

(Brock smiles and lunges a pokeball to the center of the arena.)

Brock: Go! Geodude!

(His ball bounces off the ground as it releases Geodude and lands back in his hand. Ash looks impressed. He throws his ball.)

Ash: I choose you! Pidgeotto!

(He readies himself to catch the ball, but as it releases pidgeotto, it just bounces to the side. Ash runs over to pick it up. Brock look at the Pidgeotto and chuckles for a moment.)

Brock: Geodude, tackle the bird to the ground and get this over with.

(Geodude slams his two fists to the ground and lunges himself toward pigeotto.)

Ash: Pidgeotto! Look out!

(Pidgeotto flies off before Geodude can land on him.)

Brock: Geodude, Take him down.

(Geodude begins grabbing clumps of rock and dirt from the ground and hurling them at Pidgeotto.)

Ash: Pigeotto! Start up a gust!

(The Pidgeotto begins flapping it's wings wildly, creating a small gust of wind that catches Geodude's rocks and sends them flying back at him. Geodude covers his head while the rocks pelt him.)

Ash: Now! Take him for a flight!

(Pidgeotto swoops down and grabs Geodude by his two arms and shoots up into the air, flying around the room.)

Brock: Come on Geodude! Break free!

(Geodude struggles but is unable to do anything. Misty watches from the sidelines and seems very impressed.)

Ash: Aright Pigeotto, send him back!

(Pidgeotto flies up as high as he can and then jets downward at top speed.)

Brock: Quick! Defense curl! Brace yourself!

(Geodude tries to curl it's body, but in vain. Pidgeotto releases Geodude just before they hit the ground and then swoops back up. Geodude hits the ground hard. Both Brock and Jessie look extremely surprised. Geodude tries to pull itself up, but ultimately faints. Brock recalls him back to his ball.

Brock: Very impressive. Let's see if the same tactic works this time. Go! Onyx!

(Brock throws his ball and it again bounces to him as the massive Onyx is released. Ash and Misty look up in awe.)

Ash: Oh my... Uh.. Pidgeotto. Gust?

(Pidgeotto starts a gust of wind that bounces off of Onyx, doing nothing.)

Brock: Onyx, Iron tail.

(Onyx let's out a loud roar as he swipes his tail across the gym and sends Pigeotto hurtling to the ground. Ash recalls him to his ball.)

Ash: It's alright Pidgeotto. You did good. Well...

(He looks down at Pikachu who is sitting at his feet.)

Ash: I guess it's all up to you.

(Pikachu looks at Onyx, then back at Ash as if he was crazy.)

Brock: Please tell me that little Pikachu isn't the best you've got. Oh this isn't even going to be fair.

(Pikachu snaps a look at Brock and a bit of electricity bounces off his cheeks. He walks forward, determined.)

Ash: Alright Pikachu! Let's start with-

(Pikachu doesn't wait for an order. He propels himself off the ground like a lightning bolt, a trail of electricity behind him, right Onyx's center of gravity. Onyx tumbles over. Brock's jaw drops.)

Ash: Uh, yeah! Start with that!

Brock: Onyx get up! Hit him with an iron tail!

(Onyx swipes his tail again, but Pikachu easily jumps out of the way.)

Ash: Alright lightning bolt!

(Pikachu fires off a bolt of electricity at Onyx, but it bounces off his rock skin. Pikachu looks back at Ash who just shrugs.)

Brock: Bind!

(Pikachu turns back to look at Onyx but finds himself being surrounded by his massive tail. He tries to jump up, but he gets caught in the bind. Onyx constructs his tail and Pikachu winces in pain. Ash is panicking trying to think of something and notices Onyx roaring as he constricts.)

Ash: Pikacha! Another lightning bolt!

Pikachu: Pika?

Ash: Right into his mouth!

Pikachu: Turns back and electricity engulfs his body. He sends a powerful bolt straight into the Onyx's mouth and Onyx's eyes grow wide. It releases Pikachu and starts to jerk in several directions. Brock cannot believe what's happening.)

Brock: Come on Onyx! Snap out of it!

(Onyx, only continues to jerk about and Pikachu runs underneath him.)

Ash: Alright Pikachu he's weak! Finish him off!

(Pikachu's fur rises and storm clouds can be heard outside.

Brock and Misty look around nervously at the sounds and Pikachu merely prepares himself.)

Pikachu: Piiiiiikaaaaaaaa-

(An enormous bolt of lightning shoots from the sky as Pickachu finishes his name and it strikes the roof of the gym, causing part of it to collapse upon Onyx. Pikachu runs back toward Ash as Onyx smashes into the ground. Brock recalls Onyx and stands stunned.)

Ash: Alright! Great job! Uhh..

(He looks at the damage to the roof.)

Ash: Sorry about Uh, all the damage.

Brock: Don't... Don't worry about it.

Ash: So... Do I get the Boulder Badge?

Brock: Oh uh... Yeah. Yeah I got it here.

Ash: Great!

(Ash walks over to receive the badge and begins to walk away.)

Ash: Thanks!

(Brock finally snaps out of his stupor and runs toward Ash.)

Brock: Hey wait a minute! What the hell was that?

Ash: Huh?

Brock: I could tell you had skill by the way you handled that Pidgeotto, but no amount of skill in the world is going to make any ordinary Pikachu fight like that!

Ash: I guess he's no ordinary Pikachu.

Brock: Clearly! I've seen some tough Pokemon come through here, but I have never seen anyone powerful enough to take down the freaking roof! I mean what are you feeding thing?

Misty: He's got a point Ash, I mean I knew he was special when he took out that special forces team, but this-

Brock: Whoa! Back up. Special Forces Team?

Misty: Well we don't really know. These guys came in this helicopter, all dressed in black and tried to steal Pikachu. That woman with the long red hair even shot at him.

Brock: Long Red hair... Did this helicopter have any kind of symbol on it? Like a letter or-

Misty: Actually now that you mention it, I believe it had a big red "R" on the side of it.

Brock: (to himself) Rocket.

Misty: What was that?

Brock: Rocket Industries. Looks like your Pikachu's a lot more special than You think.

Ash: What is Rocket Industries?

Brock: Real bad news. And if they're coming after you, you better be ready for anything.

Ash: Well, we've handled them before. I'm sure we can take on anything they have to throw at us.

Brock: You don't understand. These guys don't play by the rules. They will go to any lengths to get what they want.

Ash: Well what do you suggest?

Brock:... Let me come with you.

Misty: What? Aren't you the Gym leader here?

Brock: I'm just doing this as a favor. I've got beef with Rocket. My father will understand.

Misty: Mhmm. And what about you're date?

Brock: My girlfriend hates when I take other girls out anyway.

Misty: Wow. Charming.

Ash: Well I don't see a problem with more help, I mean, at least until we get to Cerulean.

Misty: I guess not.

Brock: Great! I need to stop by my house to pick up a few things.

Misty: Well we aren't leaving till morning. Shouldn't you stay here in case any trainers want to challenge you?

Brock: Oh we hardly ever get anyone here anyway. Besides, I'm sure they can wait two days. In the meantime you guys can stay the night in my house. No sense in wasting money on a hotel.

(The three leave the gym and head down the road toward Brock's house. Meanwhile, Gary can be seen approaching the gym. He looks very confident. He opens the door and storms in.)

Gary: Alright! I'm finally ready! Let's do this!... Hello?

(Scene 18)

(Prof. Oak is fixing up his lab with the help of a few lab assistants. Papers are scattered and tables are flipped all over the place. Ash's Mom walks in angry.)

Ash's Mom: Prof. Oak!

Oak: Ah, Delia. Do you see what those hooligans did to my lab? It'll take weeks to reorganize all this work.

Delia: Yes, as a matter of fact my son informed me all about those "hooligans" and the mission you sent him on. What were you thinking?

Oak: Uh..

Delia: First you put it in his head to go off on the trainers challenge, then you rush him off without even giving him the test? And now you're putting his life in jeopardy to protect yourself!

Oak: Now hold on-

Delia: I mean honestly what were you thinking? How did you think I'd react?

Oak: I-

Delia: You what?

(Oak looks confused, upset, and ultimately defeated.)

Oak: I- I wasn't thinking?

Delia: No you clearly weren't. Now where did you send him?

Oak: ... To Cerulean City.

Delia: Mhmm, and what are you going to do now?

Oak: I- I'm going to go and get him?

Delia: Wrong. WE are going to go and get him. That way we'll have plenty of time to discuss what was going through that thick head of yours when you sent my son on a dead man's errand.

Oak: Oh my. Umm Delia?

Delia: What?

Oak: You've certainly come into your own since I taught you.

Delia: Thank you Professor. Now let's get going.

(She leaves the lab and Oak stands dumbfounded before follows her.)

(Scene 19)

(The next morning Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Brock walk through the forest on their way to Cerulean city.)

Ash: So you actually worked for these people?

Brock: Briefly yes. It was a short lived project of theirs. They wanted to cross breed certain types of Pokemon to achieve the best attributes. They thought that as long as they were in the same family, they could get them to breed, regardless of type. This was foolish of course, but I was straight out of college and I needed the job.

Misty: So if Rocket is just a pharmaceutical company, why do they need the special forces team?

Brock: Their products are pharmaceutical, but their main focus has always been genetics. They want to create the most powerful pokemon in the world, and their methods are less than morally sound. That's why I left. Their teams are there to clean up the mess when one of their projects goes wrong.

Ash: Pikachu..

(Ash looks down at Pikachu, who glances up.)

Misty: You think he could be one of their failed experiments?

Brock: Or a successful one that managed to escape. Either way, they aren't going give up on him easily.

Ash: So why would they want Professor Oak's Master ball? I mean it doesn't really fall under the pharmaceutical category. Do you think they only Wang it to capture Pikachu?

Brock: I don't know. Maybe they want branch into the technological market too. Releasing that kind technology to the public would certainly gain them some attention, and a lot of revenue. They never have been on friendly terms with Silph Co. either.

(A distant rustling can be heard in the trees.)

Ash: You guys hear anything?

(Pikachu stands on alert as another sound is heard.)

Misty: What is that?

(As Brock and Misty look toward the trees, Ash glances at Misty. Behind her, he can see a long vine creeping around over her shoulder.)

Ash: What the-

(The vine snaps down around Misty's torso and lifts he up. She screams as it yanks her into the woods.)

Ash: Misty!

(Ash and Brock race into the woods after when Brock is hit with a jet of water that sends him flying back into a tree trunk. Ash turns to look at what caused this and beholds a large Blastoise walking steadily towards him. It prepares for another shot from its massive cannons, but Ash flees. He enters a clearing in the woods and starts looking around.

Ash: Misty! Misty where are you?

(Behind him, Ash can hear the flapping of very loud wings. He turns and looks up and the monstrous Charizard that descends upon him. He yells in terror, barely escaping the flames that the beast pours from its mouth. Charizard swoops back up when Ash runs deeper into the woods and follows him from above. Ash takes cover behind a tree to catch his breath. Not a second later, Charizard comes crashing through the canopy, snapping his jaws at Ash, only barely missing his head. Ash runs as fast as he can, but the Charizard pursues, blasting through trees like tooth picks. As Charizard inhales to unleash another fire blast, Pikachu appears running toward Ash. Pikachu bounces off Ash's shoulder toward the oncoming Charizard, electricity bouncing along his back. He shoots a very powerful bolt of electricity right down the Charizard's throat, causing it to stop dead in it's tracks and fall to the ground. Ash turns the Pikachu, relieved, but Pikachu is then grabbed by a vine.)

Ash: Pikachu!

(He leaps to grab him and gets dragged along with him. He gets pulled to the source of the vine, an enormous Venasaur. Ash let's go of Pikachu and pulls out another pokeball.)

Ash: Pidgeotto! Drill peck at it's eyes!

(Pidgeotto swoops down, pecking at Venasaur who shuts its eyes tight, releasing Misty and Pikachu. Misty rises and pulls out her pokeballs.)

Misty: Psyduck, confusion! Starmie, Ice beam!

(The Venasaur roars in distress, swiping its vines and knocking Psyduck into a tree as well as swatting Pidgeotto out of the air. One vine trips Misty to the ground, but as she tries to get up, she sees Blastoise standing over her. It prepares to shoot its canons when it gets knocked away by an Onyx tail. Onyx charged at Blastoise who fires a burst of water sending Onyx flying back. Venasaur takes another icebeam from Starmie and finally groans and falls down. Starmie focuses on Blastoise who swats it down into the ground. Blastoise then glances up and finds Pikachu standing on it's head, charging itself. Pikachu shouts as a lightning bolt comes down from the sky upon it. Ash, Misty, and Brock pant as they recall their pokemon. They sit down next a big tree as they try to catch their breath. Ash looks over at Pikachu and sighs with a smile. Pikachu smiles back when a flaming tail swipes him away. Ash's eyes grow wide as Charizard drops from the tree and roars at the three of them. They wince as Charizard inhales but he is then blasted away by a jet of water. The three look behind them in surprised to find Psyduck holding his hands to his head and stumbling over.)

(Scene 20)

(Jessie and James hide in the forest, watching Ash and his friends. They make sure to keep their distance.)

Jessie: Dammit! that didn't work at all.

James: Shh.

Jessie: Did you just "Shh" me?

James: (more forceful whisper) Be quiet.

(Jessie looks angry, but complies. She moves toward him.)

Jessie: What is it?

James: Look.

(Jessie looks through the bush they are sitting behind and in the distance sees Ash pulling out a Pokéball and capturing the Charizard. Jessie moves to stand up, but James pulls her down.)

Jessie: He's trying to steal our pokemon!

James: Will you shut up, we stole them anyway.

Jessie: We can't just let them get away with this.

James: But we're going to. Those pokemon are in a deep trance. It'll be weeks before they can reverse the Hypno's spell. And I plan on making our next move before that.

Jessie: Oh good, you have another genius plan.

James: Yes, and this time, I think you're going to like it.

(James stares at Ash, listening intently to what they say. Meanwhile, Ash pulls out another Pokéball and captures Venesaur.)

Misty: You know that Venesaur belongs to me right?

Ash: How do you figure that?

Misty: My Starmie brought it down.

Ash: But if it weren't for my Pidgeotto, you'd still be dangling from its vines. Besides, aren't you a water type gym leader? Doesn't seem fair that you'd have a surprise leaf pokemon for your challengers.

Misty: Fine, the Blastoise then.

Ash: Well now if we're going to get all technical, it was my Pikachu that took him down, so that belongs to me too.

Misty: So you're going to take them all?

(Ash pulls out another ball and captures Blastoise.)

Ash: Yes.

Misty: You selfish little brat! If it weren't for Brock an I-

Brock: Misty, let him have them.

Misty: What?

Brock: Trust me. He's going to need them.

(Ash and Misty look curiously at Brock.)

Brock: Don't you guys find it odd that we were suddenly attacked on the road by three very rare pokemon? They were vicious and unprovoked. None of them can be found naturally in this part of the country so it couldn't have been territorial or in defense of anything. These pokemon were sent here.

Misty: You think it was-

Brock: Rocket. Yes. I knew they were bad, but I didn't think they'd result to murder. It's very likely that these three pokemon were hypnotized. It wouldn't be the first time I've seen it.

Ash: So what do we do?

Brock: We have to keep moving. Rocket is only going to get more desperate with each failed attempt.

Misty: Well if they're trying to kill us, can't we call the police? I mean we know who they are now.

Brock: We'd have no proof. There's no way to trace these pokemon back to them without their original pokéballs. Not to mention the legal team Rocket has.

Ash: Well at least with these new guys, I'll be able to fend off Rocket next time for sure.

Brock: I'm afraid that's not going to happen either.

Ash: Why not?

Brock: If they are in a trance, then we need to have them rehabilitated at the Pokécenter. Rocket uses Hypnos for deep hypnosis. They way they came at us, I'd say the trance is pretty powerful.

Ash: Great. So we're back to square one.

Brock: Not quite. Rocket may be planning another attack, but we can avoid it.

Ash: How's that?

(Brock starts walking deeper into the woods. The others follow him.)

Brock: Well I'm sure by now they've figured out we're on our way to Cerulean City, so they'll be checking all the roads.

Ash: Uh huh.

Brock: But there are other ways to get there that I doubt they'll think to check.

(Brock comes into a clearing and reveals to Ash and Misty the entrance to a cave.)

Brock: Mt. Moon has lots of tunnels passing through it. I caught most of my pokemon in here.

Ash: Can we still get to Bill's house this way?

Misty: If it can get us to Cerulean, then I can get us to Bill's.

(Ash stares at into the dark of the cave. He thinks back on what his mother said about going into caves.)

Ash: Eh. Can't be that bad.

(Scene 21)

(Professor Oak and Delia arrive in Pewter City with Mr. Mime lagging behind.)

Oak: I very much doubt we'll find him here. They're likely in Cerulean by now.

Delia: Maybe, but Ash wouldn't pass up a chance to get a badge along the way. He may not have beaten the gym leader yet.

Oak: That's possible, though I doubt it. At this early stage, even an incompetent trainer can win with a few tries.

(As Oak says this, Gary burst out of the gym, arms in the air.)

Gary: I did it! I am the best!

Oak: Gary?

Gary: Gramps? What are you doing here?

(A man walks out of the gym behind Gary.)

Flint: Hey kid, you forgot your badge.

Oak: Flint!

Flint: Professor Oak! Good to see you. What brings you to Pewter?

Oak: Well I-

Delia: Has my son come through here? He's 16 years old, a little short, with black hair.

(Flint looks startled by her cutting in. Oak just let's her continue, waving at Gary as he departs.)

Flint: Whoa, hold on now. Who might you be?

Delia: Delia Ketchum. I'm looking for my son Ash.

Flint: Ketchum? You don't have any relation to Red Ketchum by chance do you?

Delia: Yes he was my husband.

Flint: No kidding? That man was one of the finest trainers I've ever met. A shame what happened.

Delia: Well I'm touched by your concern, but right now I'd very much like to find my son.

Flint: Well I'd like to help, but I've only just arrived back in town. My son was supposed to be watching the gym while I was gone, but I even come home early and find that he's skipped town. Something about Rocket Industries and going to Cerulean City.

Delia: Rocket?

Oak: Well that's perfect. He must have accompanied Ash on his way there. At least we know he's being kept safe.

Delia:...I'm not so sure anymore.

Oak: Hmm?

Delia: Mr. Flint was it? Do you know how long ago they departed?

Flint: I'm afraid not. You might ask the nurse at the Pokecenter. I believe she was... Involved with my son's affairs. He may have seen her before they left.

Delia: Thank you very much Mr. Flint.

Flint: Just Flint, and it's no trouble. Anything for the family of Red Ketchum.

(Delia and Oak walk to the Pokecenter.)

Oak: Sometimes I forget how popular Red was.

Delia: He was the league champion for several years.

Oak: I don't mean to pry but... How exactly did it happen?

(Delia looks at Oak, slightly puzzled.)

Oak: I mean, they didn't exactly discuss it at the funeral.

Delia: Oh. Well, the truth is no one really knows what happened. They never could find him. After three years it was just pointless to keep looking, especially considering where he went missing.

Oak: What ever compelled him to go into there alone?

Delia: You mean besides your pushing him into a life of adventure?

Oak: Delia-

Delia: And if that wasn't enough, you had to get my son involved in whatever's going on with your work.

Oak: Delia I can understand why you're protective of Ash, but sooner or later, he is going make his own choices, just like his father. I may have encouraged Red, but ultimately, his decision to leave was his and his alone.

Delia: I know. I'm sorry Sam, I just... I needed someone to blame for what happened. The real reason he left was because he was still searching for that Pokemon. I remember just before he disappeared, he came rushing to me, just repeating that he'd finally found it. He just wanted to catch another glimpse.

Oak: Do you think he really found it?

Delia: I don't know. I had a hard time even believing he saw it the first time. I mean a Pokemon that legendary just appearing before him on the first day of his journey. How could it be true? Still, I do like to think that he found it. That he at least fulfilled his wish before he died. Who knows, maybe he's still out there with it, on another one of his grand adventures.

(Delia and Oak walk into the pokecenter and approach the counter. Joy is crying.)

Delia: Excuse me.

(She continues crying.)

Delia: Excuse me!

Joy 2: (Crying) Oh! I'm sorry. How can I help you?

Delia: We were told you might know the gym leader's son?

Joy 2: Oh you mean that selfish bastard Brock!

Delia: Um..

Joy 2: If you want to know where he went, I don't know. If I did, I'd find him myself and give him an asskicking!

Delia: Oh my.

Joy 2: I mean first he stands me up last night on our date, and then I see him sneaking out of town this morning with some kid and a little red-haired harlot!

Delia: Wait, this morning? Are you sure?

Joy 2: Yes. It was on my way to work.

Delia: (to Oak) Maybe we can still catch up to them.

(A woman sitting in the pokecenter stands up and approaches the counter.)

Woman: Excuse me, did you say you were supposed to go on a date with Brock?

Joy 2: Yes.

Woman: You little tramp! That's my boyfriend!

Joy 2: Ha! Too bad for you he's in love with me!

Oak: I think it's best if we go.

Delia: I think you're right.

(Delia and Oak leave hastily as the two women continue to yell at each other.)

(Scene 22)

(Jessie and James are sitting in the back of a van across two armed Rocket grunts. The van is moving fast and it is clear they've been driving for a while. After a long silence, Jessie speaks up.)

Jessie: You know you're crazy right?

James: Only if we fail.

Jessie: Which we won't even have the opportunity to do because the boss is going to kill us the moment we step out of this van.

James: Just let me talk to him. And do me a favor. Don't thrust all the blame on me like I know you were planning to do.

Jessie: What makes you think I'd do that?

(James just looks at her and raises an eyebrow.)

Jessie: Maybe before, but you've held your weight... So far. And I must admit, I do like the other part of your plan.

James: I thought you might.

Jessie: And you're sure it'll work?

James: Positive. But hey, if it doesn't, the boss will kill us anyway, so we may as well give it a try.

Jessie: Well that certainly makes it simple.

James: I do have one favor to ask of you.

Jessie: And that is?

James: This entire mission is my idea, I'm responsible for what happens. I just want you to promise me you won't take this too far.

Jessie: I will only do what's necessary to complete the mission.

James: Jessie, no matter what, if it comes down to it, I don't want those kids hurt.

Jessie: You're kidding me right? How are we even supposed to-

James: Jessie I can't recommend you for this mission if you won't do this for me.

Jessie: You may have come up with this plan, but you are not in charge here. This is my team. You did your job just fine. Let me do mine.

(They look at each other sternly when the van stops. The doors are opened by a Rocket grunt outside and the two inside lead them out. They are in Saffron City in front of Rocket Industries headquarters.

After being led into Giovanni's office, they are told to stand in front of his desk as 6 grunts stand behind them. Giovanni looks them over and Persian walks to Giovanni's side.

Giovanni: I gave you one simple mission. Find Oak's partner, obtain the prototype. That's all. And now I'm told that Oak's partner, the person that has repeatedly thwarted your plans is just some kid. Now at this point, any somewhat intelligent human being would do their absolute best to get as far away from myself as possible, especially after I made it clear that failure was not to be tolerated. Not only did you show yourselves to my men, but you requested to be brought before me. The only reason either of you are still alive is because I'm curious as to why you would do something so inherently stupid.

(The two just stand their looking increasingly nervous.)

Giovanni: Well go on then!

James: Sir. The reason we requested to see you was... to request the use of a completely reinforced team.

Giovanni: Oh is that right? So you don't have a real reason, you're just further exploring your stupidity?

Jessie: Sir, if you'll just hear us out-

Giovanni: Why should I? I've already given you a second chance and you've blown that as well. Tell me why I should give you another?

James: Because we have a plan to get the pikachu. It's become attached to the boy, if we can-

Giovanni: You think this is about that Pikachu? I don't give a damn about the Pikachu! I'll catch a thousand more and have them all tested until one survives again! This is about the prototype! We need that ball and you failed to bring it to us.

James: Sir you may not care about the Pikachu anymore, but it's still the only thing that stands between you and and your goal. That boy will never give up the ball and the Pikachu is with him at all times. If it smells one of your men nearby, your entire operation is ruined.

Giovanni: And you have a solution to this problem?

James: Yes sir. We already know where they are going. We can distract the Pikachu, keep it busy with the pokemon, and focus on the boy. If we can get ahold of him, we can make the Pikachu cease it's attack.

Giovanni: What makes you think that rodent will care what we do to the boy?

Jessie: Sir, we've seen it jump toward the open jaws of an oncoming Charizard. It's clear the the Pikachu is greatly willing to put itself in harms way to protect that boy.

Giovanni: And what are you going to do? Threaten to kill the boy if it doesn't stop? It's an animal!

James: It can understand battle commands, it can grasp the situation we'll put into place.

(Giovanni leans back in his chair. He stares at the two of them in silence for a while.)

Giovanni: You really think you can pull this off?

Jessie/James: Yes sir.

Giovanni: Alright. You get one more shot, I'll set you up with a new team, but let me make myself clear. If I don't have that prototype on my desk tonight, you will both be dead. Is that understood?

Jessie/James: Yes sir.

Giovanni: Now get out of my office.

(Scene 23)

Pitch black. Noises are heard moving about in the darkness.

Misty: I thought you said you knew these caves?

Brock: I do. I've just never been this far in them.

Misty: So they might not even lead to Cerulean? Well that's just perfect!

Ash: Guys calm down. We just need a light to guide the way. Pikachu could you held us out?

(Pikachu starts charging up his power and as electricity bouncing off him, he begins to glow. He then creates a ball of electricity around himself which lights of the whole cave. The gang looks around themselves in sheer horror as they realize they around surrounded by billions of sleeping zubats, now waking from the light.

Cut to outside the cave. A distant scream is heard inside and it grows louder and louder until the four all come running out of the cave in a full sprint, screaming as the zubats flood out of the cave as well, but return when they hit the sunlight. The gang hits the ground, covering their faces from the now gone zubats.)

Misty: Get it off!

Ash: There had to be millions of those things!

Brock: Billions! More!

Ash: It just never stopped! It never stopped!

Pikachu: Pika!

Misty: I can still feel their wings flapping all around me!

(Ash finally stops panicking and looks around. Through a clearing, he can see a road and just down the road is Cerulean City.)

Ash: Guys! We made it!

(The others look up and see that he is right. Cut to them walking through the city. Ash is looking all around him in awe. Misty and Brock just look at him in amusement.)

Ash: This place is amazing!

Misty: You get used to it. You should see Saffron.

Ash: I can't believe you live here!

Brock: Guys, aren't we supposed to be doing something here?

Ash: Right, we need to find some guy named Bill.

Brock: Well that shouldn't be too hard. What are there, a thousand Bill's in the phone book?

Misty: This Bill isn't going to be hard to find. He lives north on the hill.

Brock: Wait a minute, you don't mean THE Bill do you?

Misty: One in the same.

Ash: Am I the only one here who has no idea who THE Bill is?

(Brock and Misty stop walking and look at Ash, shocked.)

Misty: You've never heard of Bill?

Ash: Hearing his last name might help.

Misty: You shouldn't have to know his last name to know Bill!

Ash: Still not helping.

Brock: Bill is only the most important scientific mind of this century. He invented the very concept of using Pokemon's inherent elemental energy to convert their body mass into raw energy so that they may be contained and left dormant in a miniature storage system!

Ash: Uh...

Misty: He made the first Pokéball.

Ash: Oh! Okay cool.

Brock: Not just that! He also engineered the global storage device that allows you to have hundreds of pokemon that you can pull up from any Pokécenter.

Ash: Alright I get it. The dude's smart.

(Brock and Misty just shake their heads.)

Ash: So let's get going then.

Misty: Hold on, we should probably get those pokemon that attacked us to the Pokécenter.

Brock: And maybe while we're there, I can teach you a thing or to about Bill's storage system.

Ash: (ambivalent) Yay.

(In the Pokécenter, Misty is sitting in the waiting room, playing with Pikachu, while Brock is on the PC. Ash is in the back, talking to the attending doctor. The doctor is reading his charts.

Doctor: They were definitely hypnotized. Worse case I've ever seen. It'll be a few weeks before they're going to be ready to leave.

Ash: I can't be here for weeks, I've got to go to the next city. I'm doing the trainer challenge.

Doctor: That's fine, we'll just place them in your box and you can pick them up in what ever city you're in.

Ash: You can do that?

Doctor: Yes.

Ash: Man I probably should have listened to whatever Brock was yammering on about.

Doctor: Also, it seems that there's something wrong with the developmental structure of the pokemon.

Ash: What do you mean?

Doctor: Well their simply much too young to be fully evolved as they are. These particular pokemon usually go through puberty during their second stage. None of yours have done so yet.

Ash: Why would that happen?

Doctor: It's possible they underwent an extremely challenged young life forcing them to adapt, but even this amount of growth is unheard of. If I were to venture a guess, I'd say they were exposed to a high dose of performance enhancing chemical. Possibly from a rare candy rich embodiment, but as you would expect, that's very rare.

Ash: Is there anything I should be worried about?

Doctor: Well Grass pokemon are known for their mild temperament so I wouldn't worry about the Venasaur. The Blastoise may be a little more playful than normal but that shouldn't be a problem. My real concern is with the Charizard. There's a reason they don't develop wings until the later stages of their life. They are very aggressive, very rebellious, and are know to cause quite a bit of havoc in their maturity period. With it's current state, you can multiply those traits.

Ash: So is this thing is going to try to kill me again?

Doctor: Hmm...

Ash: Doctor?

Doctor:... I don't think so. But he probably won't listen to your commands for a while.

Ash: Think?

(Nurse Joy 3 opens the door.)

Joy 3: Excuse me doctor, we need you in the OR.

(Ash looks at the nurse peculiarly. The doctor begins to leave.)

Doctor: Ah yes. We're performing surgery on a Primeape today. Should be eventful.

Ash: Does that nurse have a cousin?

Doctor: I'm sorry we have to cut this short. I'll have the pokemon transferred to your box just as soon as they're ready. Good luck on the trainer challenge.

(The doctor walks out, leaving Ash looking confused. Ash leaves the back room and the rest follow him out of the Pokécenter.)

Ash: Did you guys get your pokemon healed up?

Misty: Yep.

Brock: I also withdrew a few more from my box, we might need the help.

Misty: Did you find out what was wrong with those pokemon?

Ash: The doc said it was definitely hypnosis. They won't be ready for at least a few weeks.

Brock: That's too bad. They would have come in handy.

Ash: Hopefully it won't matter. After we drop this ball off, maybe Rocket will leave us alone.

Misty: Won't they still come after Pikachu?

Ash: Well if they do, they got another thing coming.

Pikachu: Pika!

(They make their way north where Bill's mansion can be seen atop a very large hill in the distance.)

(On Rocket industries rooftop, the helicopter prepares to take off. Jessie examines her team when James appears on the roof.)

James: Jessie!

Jessie: What are you doing here? This is a strike mission.

James: It was my idea.

Jessie: We don't have a use for your specialties.

James: So now they're specialties? And here I thought you were going to call me a pencil-pushing slime and insult my profession.

Jessie: Look I'm sorry how I treated you before. It's clear you're worthy to wear that uniform, but we really don't need you for this one:

James: Ah, but I have the most important job at all.

Jessie: Which is?

James: I'm here to make sure you uphold our agreement. No one gets hurt.

Jessie: I never agreed to that James.

James: And yet here I am.

Jessie: I never am going to get rid of you am I?

James: Not on your life.

(Jessie looks back at her team.)

Jessie: Alright let's move! Into the chopper! Go! Go!

(She turns back to James.)

Jessie: Well go on.

(James smiles and hops into the helicopter with the rest. Jessie gives a quick smile as well before jumping in. The helicopter takes off and makes its way to Cerulean City.)

(Scene 24)

(Ash stares up at Bill's enormous house before slowly bringing his finger to the doorbell. It rings loudly and for several seconds. The intercom next Ash beeps and scares him. A voice is heard through the intercom.)

Bill: Hello, who's there?

(Ash looks around then presses the button on the intercom.)

Ash: Um, my name is Ash Ketchum. I'm a friend of Professor Oak.

Bill: Oak's friend? Okay then, what's the password?

Ash: Password?

Bill: Surely you know the password.

(Ash looks back at Misty and Brock who both shrug.)

Ash: Um. We weren't given a pass-

Bill: If you don't know the password then I'm afraid I can't let you in.

Ash: But sir, we're friends of Prof-

Bill: Good day.

Misty: Well now what?

Ash: I guess... I guess that's it. We'll just have to call Professor Oak and-

Bill: I'm terribly sorry hahaha I was only kidding. Professor Oak called and told me to expect you. Come on in.

(The large doors make a rumbling sound before they creak open. The three walk inside in awe at the amazing home.)

Brock: I can't believe we're actually going to meet THE Bill!

Ash: Yeah, great.

(Suddenly the large double doors at the top of the main staircase begin to open. Out steps Bill, a tall, skinny man wearing a colorful suit, large glasses, and sporting a 70's haircut.)

Bill: Hello Mr. Ketchum- and uh, guests! My name is Bill-

(Brock runs up the stairs to shake his hand.)

Brock: Enormous pleasure meeting you sir! I've read all of your research on pokemon genetics. Just brilliant!

Bill: Why thank you young man. You don't sound like the boy on the intercom.

Brock: Oh I'm sorry, my name's Brock. Ash is over there, and this fine lady is Misty.

Misty: Very nice to meet you sir.

Bill: You as well young lady, and very lovely lady you are.

(He begins descending the stairs.)

Bill: Now, Mr. Ketchum. It's an honor to have your acquaintance. Professor Oak spoke very highly of you.

Ash: He did?

Bill: Yes, and the spitting image of your father I see. Terrible thing that happened.

Ash: You knew my father?

Bill: Of course! He helped me with my teleporter. Never could get the blasted thing to work properly...but anyway, he was a fine man.

Ash: I've heard...

Bill: So, I hear that you have something for me.

(Jump to Bill's lab. He is examining the masterball as Ash and the others watch over his shoulder. Bill looks at the inner workings of the ball using his microscopic lens attached to his glasses.)

Bill: Brilliant. Absolutely genius. Oak's outdone himself with this one.

Brock: But you're the one who perfected the original pokéball.

Bill: Yes, but I never could have dreamed of anything this powerful. The sheer amount of energy that can be held within this device is unfathomable. It's near limitless.

Ash: Do you think you can keep it safe?

Bill: (With a smile) My dear boy. You're talking to Bill. I have it under control.

(Bill leads them to a large metallic door with a small circular window.)

Bill: I originally designed it as an energy absorbing chamber for high risk experiments. I figured if I ever miscalculated and something went terrible wrong, I could at least prevent myself from destroying the entire city. From the inside it could withstand anything short of a nuclear bomb and getting in from the outside is even more difficult.

(He enters in a code into the keypad and opens the door.)

Bill: I think it'll be safe in here.

Misty: We really can't thank you enough.

Bill: Anything for a friend. Now, as for your sleeping arrangements-

Ash: Sleeping arrangements. Oh that isn't necessary.

Bill: Nonsense, I insist. You've clearly had a long journey and you must be tired. You can choose from any bedroom you like. Just make yourselves at home.

(Ash sits outside in Bill's courtyard with Pikachu sleeping next to him. He is looking into one of the two pools that stretch across the courtyard Misty walks outside and sees him. She walks over and sits down next to him.

Misty: Hey.

Ash: Oh hey.

Misty: Where's Brock?

Ash: I think he's still ogling over the great Bill and his collective works.

Misty: Haha I'm surprised he hasn't started hitting on him yet.

Ash: What do you call everything he's said to him? Also, does this guy have a last name?

Misty: I do think he deserves some of the praise. And he couldn't be a nicer guy.

Ash: Yeah.

Misty: So why have you been so down since we got here?

Ash: What are you talking about?

Misty: Come on, you've been pouting out here for like an hour. What's up?

Ash: I don't know, I guess I'm just a little bummed.

Misty: Well obviously, but why?

Ash: Well we set out to do this one thing. It seemed like such a chore, but now it's done. We got the ball here and it's safe and sound.

Misty: So what's the problem?

Ash: Well I'll admit, part of the appeal of taking this journey was being able to go out on my own and make something of myself, but I've kind've come to like traveling with you guys. I've had someone to talk to instead of dishing out one-sided conversations to an electric mouse.

Misty: You know Brock has only been with us for a couple days.

Ash: Alright so I've enjoyed Your company. What's wrong with that?

Misty: I'm still not seeing the bog issue here.

Ash: Come on. You don't need to be here anymore. You fulfilled your part of the bargain. You can go back to Oak and get your new Pokedex and I'll press on, finishing the gym challenge.

(Misty is silent for a little while before she smiles.)

Misty: Well you know, you still have one of those badges to earn here.

(Ash looks up at her as she stands.)

Ash: Is that a challenge?

Misty: Well technically, it's the trainers obligation to challenge the gym leader.

Ash: So it's an invitation to challenge.

Misty: If you're up to it.

(Ash stands up and removes a pokéball from his belt.)

Ash: Are you?

Misty: Is he?

(They both look at Pikachu, who lazily looks up at them before going back to sleep.)

Ash: What do you say to a one on one match?

Misty: Fair enough. Staryu! Go!

(She throws out her pokéball and releases Staryu. She then catches the ball as it bounces back to her. Ash throws his.)

Ash: Pidgeotto! I choose you!

(Pidgeotto flies out of the ball and it rolls to the side. Ash looks frustrated as he runs to pick it up.)

Misty: Staryu! Water gun attack!

Ash: Evade!

(Staryu leaps into one of the pools and emerges to fire a jet of water from it's jewel. Pidgeotto, swoops down, avoiding the attack.)

Ash: Now, grab him! Fly up!

(Pidgeotto flies down, but Staryu dives down into the water and Pidgeotto stops at the surface.)

Misty: Rapid spin!

(Staryu shoots out of the water, spinning like a boomerang. He hits Pigeotto as he hovers about The surface of the water, causing him to fly back and land on the ground.)

Ash: Hey! That's not fair!

Misty: Your Pidgeotto has the air and Staryu has the water. They can use them how they can.

Ash: But your Staryu can shoot into the air.

Misty: Benefits of water pokemon

(Ash thinks for a moment and then makes sure Pidgeotto is okay. Pidgeotto gets up and flaps around.)

Ash: Alright, that Staryu is going to hide. So we're going to have to draw it out. Fly up!

(The Pidgeotto soars into the sky.)

Ash: Now gust, right around the center of the pool!

(Pidgeotto flies around in circles very quickly. He flaps his wings creating a miniature tornado above the pool. It grows larger as he continues flying and it touches down on the water, creating a whirlpool. The water spins quickly now, exposing Staryu, who spins with it.)

Ash: Now!

(Pidgeotto swoops down and snatches Staryu out of the water.)

Misty: Watergun! Break free!

(Staryu, shoots water at Pidgeotto's face and it drops him to the ground. Staryu tries to get back to the water.)

Ash: Stop him! Quick attack!

(Pidgeotto flies by at top speed knocking Staryu back and continues doing so, for each attempt it makes.)

Ash: Alright finish it off! Drill peck!

Misty: Staryu, Rapid spin!

(Both pokemon charge each other at top speed when a dart suddenly hits them both. They hit the ground asleep.)

(Scene 25)

(Pikachu raises an ear and quickly gets up. Ash and Misty look all around them. Another dart heads for Ash, but Pikachu, zaps it out of the air. A couple more get fired, but he gets them both. All of a sudden, dozens of shots are being fired and Pikachu releases a wave of electricity to deflect them.

Ash: It's Rocket! Let's get back to the house!

(Ash and Misty return Pidgeotto and Staryu. They run back as Rocket grunts pour out of the bushes and trees. The door is blocked by four grunts, all pointing their guns at Ash and Misty. Before they can fire, Onyx bursts through out of the front door and swipes his tail at them. Brock rushes outside.)

Brock: Come on!

(Ash and Misty run up the steps to the house, but Ash stops to turn back and look at Pikachu. Pikachu is still fending off attacks and occasionally zapping a grunt.)

Ash: You go on! I have to get Pikachu!

Misty: Ash wait!

(They both run back and Brock follows. Misty throws out Starmie and Psyduck and Brock sends his Geodude, Vulpix, and finally a Kabutops. All the Rocket grunts send out their pokemon as well, resulting in dozens of Raticate, Muk, grimer, Ratatta, Ekans, Arbok, Machoke, Sandslash, and Drowsie.

The Pokemon charge each other. Starmie jumps into the water and fires a hydro pump at the assaulting Ratatta and Raticate. A couple of Machoke run up to Onyx and try to bring it down. Geodude leaps into the air and punches one of the Machoke. Psyduck uses psybeam on a group of Drowsie, who fire back in turn. Vulpix torches the oncoming Ekans and Arbok, but a Sandslash runs behind it. Before it can attack, it is swept away by a slash from Kabutops. Pikachu hops along on top of the battle by jumping from head to head, stopping only to shock a pokemon here and there. One of the Rocket grunts grabs his gun and aims for Psyduck. Misty taps him on the shoulder and kicks him in the balls, then knees him in the face when he bends over. Another grunt approaches her, but Brock grabs him and punches him in the jaw. Onyx shakes off the other Machoke and begins swiping his tail at pokemon and grunts alike. Ash jumps on the back of a grunt trying to shoot Vulpix. The grunt throws him to the ground and points the gun at him. The grunt is then electrocuted by Pikachu. Ash gets up to tackle another grunt who was trying to grab Misty.

From in the house, Bill watches the chaos outside. He scrambles through his desk to find his pokeball. When he finds it, he turns to go outside, but finds a handgun in his face. Jessie smiles at him.

Back outside, Pikachu unleashes a thunder bolt from the sky down on a group of Muk and grimer. Kabutops continues slashing, but has trouble getting the Ratatta off his back that are now swarming him. Starmie is using ice beam to freeze a Muk, but is soon assaulted by a psybeam from a Drowsie. A Machoke is fending off punches from Geodude when he grabs the Geodude by the arm and jumps into the pool with him. Psyduck uses confusion which confuses himself. He falls over grasping his head. Onyx is covered in Arbok pulling him down. Brock continues fighting off the grunts, when one grabs him from behind, allowing another to punch him in the stomach. Misty tries to help, but she is shoved away, when she tries again, the grunt smacks her to the ground. Ash sees this and rushes over, jumping into the air and punching the grunt in the nose, bringing him to the ground. Brock takes this opportunity to elbow the grunt behind him and help Misty. Ash continues punching the grunt on the ground when a shot is heard.

Everyone stops fighting and turns to look behind them. Jessie stand with a gun to Bill's head.)

Jessie: Return your pokemon.

(The grunts reach for their pokeballs.)

Jessie: Not you, you imbeciles!

(The grunts look embarrassed. Misty and Brock angrily recall their pokemon. Jessie looks at Ash.)

Jessie: Ah yes, where is yours? You are the proud owner of a very powerful Pikachu are you not?

(Ash just stares at her with anger. She looks around.)

Jessie: Well where is it? Run away and left you here to die? And rest assured, you will die if we don't get what we want.

Brock: And what do you want, Jessie?

Jessie: Brock? Brock Harrison, I don't believe my eyes.

Misty: You know this bitch?

Jessie: Watch it honey.

Brock: I know her. She was a new recruit back when I worked for Rocket, and as I recall, a lot more friendly back then.

Jessie: We all grow up sometime.

Brock: Oh I remember you behaving very grown up after a few glasses of wine.

Jessie: Still reminiscing on lost loves. How touching. But I'm afraid you'll find no nostalgic mercy from me now. Where is the prototype?

Brock: I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about.

(Jessie, kicks Bill in the back of the legs, forcing him to his knees, she points the gun at the back of his head.)

Jessie: Oh you don't? Okay then how about we play a little game? I'm going to ask a question and every-time I get an answer I don't like, I pull the trigger. Now where I point my gun after each question is the really fun part of the game, but we'll start here. So, where's the prototype?

(Everyone is silent.)

Jessie: Well then, this is going to be a very short game.

(She pulls back the pin on the gun.)

Ash: Wait!

(Jessie holds the gun back and raises her eyebrows.)

Ash: He put it in the safe.

Jessie: Alright. Where is the safe?

(Silence again.)

Jessie: Let's not go through this with every question.

(She points the gun at Misty.)

Ash: Hey wait a minute!

Jessie: Where is the safe?

Bill: It's in my lab! In the back, only it doesn't look like a safe. It's an energy chamber. It'll have a metal door with a little window on it.

Jessie: The combination?

Bill: It's a keypad. It's 133-149

(Jessie points at a couple of grunts and gestures to go into the house. They rush inside.)

Jessie: Well that wasn't so bad was it? Now, about that Pikachu-

(Electricity explodes from behind the grunts, sending them all flying forward. An instant later, Pikachu knocks Jessie to the ground. He stands on her chest, staring into her eyes as his hair raises. Jessie just smiles.)

Jessie: Bad move.

(A click is heard. Pikachu turns to see James with a gun to Ash's back. He jumps off Jessie and stares at James, ready to strike.)

Jessie: Ah ah ah. Be careful.

(Jessie now stands with her gun at Ash as well.)

Jessie: Even if James can't pull the trigger fast enough for you, I certainly will.

(Pikachu alternates looks between the both of them before the hair on his back lowers and he sits.)

Jessie: Alright then. Now that that's all settled. Why don't we move this inside?

(Jump to all of them in the lab. Brock, Misty, and Bill are being held by grunts. Ash is still held by James with Jessie still aiming at him. Pikachu stand between them. Jessie looks at the two grunts who are leaving the energy chamber.)

Jessie: Well? Did you find it?

Rocket Grunt 4: Yes ma'am

(The grunt hands the ball to Jessie. She then looks at the chamber.)

Jessie: You said thus was an energy chamber didn't you Bill?

Bill: Yes why?

(Jessie pockets the ball and grabs Pikachu by the skin on his neck.)

Ash: Pikachu!

(She throws him in the chamber and seals the door. Pikachu gets up and fires an enormous electric bolt at the door but nothing happens. He tries again but no damage is done.)

James: What are you doing? Aren't we taking him?

Jessie: I've had it with this rodent. You heard the boss. He doesn't give a damn about the Pikachu. He'll kill a million to produce the same results. So why not start with this one?

(She walks to the control panel of the chamber.)

Bill: What are you doing?

Jessie: It absorbs energy, that energy's gotta go somewhere.

(She flips a switch on the panel and the chamber makes an odd noise. Pikachu looks around and is then shocked on his feet. He jumps up, but is shocked again when he hits the ground. All the energy that he transferred into the chamber is being reversed into him. Pikachu screams in pain.)

Ash: Stop! You're killing him!

James: Jessie, We had an agreement.

Jessie: I never made the agreement James. And I recall you asking me not to hurt the children. Their fine. Let's go. The chopper is waiting. You two stay here with them until the Pikachu is dead. Make sure none of them tamper with it.

(The two grunts nod and keep their guns on ash and his friends. Jessie and the rest of the grunts make their way out, but James looks back. Ash and Misty are in tears as they watch Pikachu suffer. Brock just looks away. James looks back at Jessie as she leaves the room. He then walks to the door and slams it shut after the grunts leave. He locks it.)

Jessie: (Through the door) What the hell are you doing?

(James then takes his gun and smacks the two grunts remaining in the face.)

Misty: You're helping us?

James: This was never supposed to happen and I won't be a part of it. Bill, can you turn thus machine off?

Bill: My dear boy, you're talking to the one and only-

Ash: Just do it!

(Bill rushes to the control panel and reverses the energy transfer and opens the door. Ash rushes inside to help Pikachu.)

Ash: Pikachu, come on do something. Let me know you're okay.

(Pikachu lays in his arms motionless. Misty stands at the door, tears rolling down her cheeks.)

Ash: Come on, don't do this! Don't die. Come back.

(A tear falls on Pikachu's fur and causes a spark that shocks Ash.)

Ash: Ah! Pikachu?

(Pikachu's eyes open slightly.)

Pikachu: ...pika.

(Ash smiles and starts laughing through his tears. He picks Pikachu up and walks out of the chamber. He looks at James.)

Ash: Thank you.

(James smiles too, but just then the door busts open. Jessie storms back in, gun drawn.)

Jessie: Don't think you're getting off that easy.

(She aims the gun at Ash, but before she can pull the trigger, her and the grunts suddenly float into the air and slam back to the ground. Ash looks very surprised and in the doorway behind Jessie and the grunts, is Mr. Mime.)

Ash: Mimy?

Mr. Mime: Mime!

(Delia and Professor Oak come from behind the door and enter the room.)

Ash: Mom? What are you doing here?

Delia: I've been looking everywhere for you young man!

(Jessie whispers something into her wrist-com. A helicopter can be heard outside. Everyone turns to the window to listen when Jessie gets up and runs to the window.)

James: Jessie!

(She leaps out of the window and grabs hold of a rope dangling from the helicopter. She aims her gun through the window as the rope is being pulled up. James sees this and jumps after her. He grabs her by the foot cause them to swing on the rope and her to miss her shot.)

Jessie: You idiot! Let go of me!

James: Jessie you're better than this! Let it go!

(She glares down at him, but then changes her expression, no longer looking so angry. She glances down at the ball on her belt before signaling the pilot to pull them up. The helicopter flies off.)

(Scene 26)

(The police are putting the Rocket Grunts that didn't escape into their cars. Ash is finishing talking to a police officer when Misty approaches.)

Jenny 2: Don't worry kid. These guys won't get away with it this time. There's enough evidence here to bring the whole company down.

Ash: Thank you officer.

(Jenny leaves and Misty walks closer.)

Misty: I have something for you.

Ash: What?

Misty: Here.

(She holds out the cascade badge.)

Ash: But.. We never finished our battle. I don't deserve this.

Misty: After the way you fought here today, no deserves it more. And besides, we both know Pikachu would have beaten everything I could throw at him.

(Ash gives a half smile and slowly takes the badge, looking at it in his hand.)

Misty: How is he anyway?

Ash: He's going to be okay. It'd take a lot more to bring him down.

Misty: When is he going to be ready to travel again.

Ash: Doc said he'd be ready by tomorrow. He just needs some rest.

Misty: And then you're off to Vermillion City?

Ash: I guess so.

Misty: Well, stop by the gym and say hi before you go.

Ash: I will.

(Misty gives a faint smile and then hugs Ash. He looks somewhat surprised. She smiles bigger as she let's go and begins to walk away. Ash waves slightly to her as Professor Oak approaches.)

Oak: Hello Ash.

Ash: Professor, I'm sorry about the master ball.

Oak: Bill explained everything. I know it wasn't you're fault. You got it here and that's what's important.

Ash: But Rocket got it. What's going to happen now.

Oak: Oh they'll study it and probably mass produce it for their own gain, but it doesn't matter. That company won't last long after this atrocity. We're gonna bring them down, don't you worry.

Delia: Ash.

Ash: Mom!

Delia: What was that you told me before you left about just doing some contests and not being like your father?

Ash: I'm sorry mom, it's just Professor Oak-

Delia: Oh I know very well about the situation Ash.

(She stares him down causing him to look down at his feet. When he looks back up his mother's eyes are red and watering.)

Delia: Come here.

(She grabs him and hugs him tight.)

Delia: You have no idea how worried you had me.

Ash: I know. I really am sorry.

Delia: As long as you're okay. Now we'll stay the night in town and then head back home in the morning.

Ash: What? No, mom I'm doing the trainer's challenge.

Delia: Not anymore you're not. You're coming home just as soon as your pokemon is ready.

(Ash takes a step back.)

Oak: I'm sorry Ash. I tried to help your cause, but-

Delia: But he's had enough of you're help already.

Ash: But I'm done with the mission, I'm done with Rocket! I'll be fine now.

Delia: Just like you said you'd be fine before.

Ash: And I am!

Delia: Ash you were almost killed! If I hadn't shown up, who knows what could have happened?

(Brock and Misty look over at them.)

Ash: I'm not going home. I'm going to go to Vermillion City and keep going until I have enough badges to enter the Pokemon League.

Delia: I will not have you killed when it could have been prevented. If you just come home-

Ash: I'm not Dad!

(Delia doesn't respond.)

Ash: I know I'm like him mom. I can't do a single thing without being compared to him. But no matter how similar we are, I am not him. I wish he had just come home too mom, but keeping me stranded isn't going to bring him back. It was his decision to make that journey and it's mine now. Let me do this.

Delia: I can't let you go out there on you're own.

Misty: But he's not alone.

(Ash looks behind him to see Misty and Brock. Misty shakes Delia's hand.)

Misty: Nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum, my name is Misty. I'm the gym leader here in Cerulean.

Delia: Um, nice to meet you too.

Misty: You're definitely right about him being on his own. He wouldn't last a second out there, but that's what he has his friends for.

Ash: Wait, are you saying-

Brock: We're coming with you Ash. You can't get rid of us that easily.

Ash: But you're in Cerulean, you're home. And Brock, Rocket is gone.

Misty: We both know that Pikachu isn't going anywhere without me. Besides, I've got my new Pokédex, compliments of the professor. I'm all set for a big journey.

Brock: And whether Rocket is gone or not, I've still got unfinished business with them. I figure if we don't bump into them sooner or later, I can at least tag along until we reach Saffron at their headquarters.

Misty: So you see Mrs. Ketchum, he's not on his own.

(Ash looks back at his mom.)

Delia: You have very nice fiends... This is that important to you?

(Ash smiles.)

Ash: I love you mom.

Delia: I didn't say yes yet.

(He hugs her and she smiles. He turns back to Misty and Brock.)

Ash: Alright. Let's go.

(In Giovanni's office, he sits at his desk looking over some files. His assistant Domino walks in.)

Domino: Sir. The team has returned. They have the prototype.

Giovanni: Good. And the testing?

Domino: No more test subjects have survived the procedure, but we're continuing our efforts.

Giovanni: Speed it up. Now that we have the prototype, we can move forward. Get the prototype to our team in the ruins. And show me the progress on the cloning facility. I want it up and running for our guest.

(He throws down the files on the desk. Inside are photos of ancients ruins and carved into them, an image of the Pokemon Mew.)

To be continued.


End file.
